


Come fly with me

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, airport! AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Лиам мечтал о полетах, он не думал, что все сложится именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

Лиам выходит с той же стопкой документов, что и заходил, но с такой растерянностью на лице, что Луи подскакивает к нему сразу.  
− Что?  
− Не годен, − говорит Лиам и показывает ему штамп на анкете.  
− Не годен? − Луи недоверчиво выхватывает у него бумаги и рассматривает их сам. − Погоди, как это не годен?  
Лиам пожимает плечами и садится прямо на пол: все равно все места заняты теми, кто ждет своей очереди. Луи присаживается на корточки рядом с ним, с тревогой заглядывая в лицо.  
− Ли?  
Лиам молча отмахивается, глядя в окно. Они ехали сюда только потому, что это была его мечта. Это он хотел летать. Это ему мало было карьеры сборщика самолетов. Это ему уперлось посмотреть мир, поддавшись на обещания рекламных плакатов авиакомпаний, предлагающих вакансии бортпроводников. Луи потащился за ним, сдав выпускные экзамены, потому что не знал, чем заняться, потому что они привыкли все время быть рядом, потому что это неплохое приключение; только Лиама развернули с медкомиссии, и что теперь делать, он не знал.  
− Может, они ошиблись?  
− «Мистер Пейн, у вас искривлена носовая перегородка, вероятно, последствия травмы, летать с этим вы не сможете», − повторяет Лиам фразу врача. Он ее запомнил слово в слово.  
Луи поджимает губы и стискивает пальцы на его плече.  
− Ладно, Ли, отомри. Пойдем. Придумаем что-нибудь другое. Пошли.  
Он тянет Лиама за руки, поднимая, и Лиам смотрит на него изумленно.  
− Так ты еще не прошел. Твоя очередь же скоро.  
Луи отмахивается.  
− Ли, они тебя не взяли, мне вообще ловить нечего. И потом... ну, тебе было важнее.  
Лиам убеждает его, что это ерунда, и почти силой вталкивает в кабинет врача за результатом.  
Это была его мечта. Он бредил полетами с подросткового возраста, когда они семьей летали в отпуск.  
Луи выходит из кабинета с таким же растерянным лицом.  
На его анкете стоит штамп «Годен».

Луи приходит с учебы и первым делом снимает рубашку, швыряя ее на кровать. Лиам даже не поднимает головы, листая газету.  
− Я купил хот-доги, они на тумбочке.  
− Ты мой кумир. И спаситель. Пошли, заварим чай, я замерз.  
В Лондоне непривычно снежно, а куртка Луи рассчитана в лучшем случае на промозглую осень. Пока он добирается с учебы до их хостела, он успевает продрогнуть. Но у них катастрофически нет денег на одежду, они и так экономят на всем, пока Луи учится, а Лиам ищет работу − деньги, с которыми они приехали, стремительно кончаются, просить у родителей они оба не хотят, не та у них в семьях ситуация с деньгами, а остаться без крыши над головой им совсем не улыбается, пусть Луи и проводит в дороге до учебных классов по два часа.  
Луи натягивает свитер Лиама и тащит его за собой на кухню. После занятий он уставший и тихий, даже не заговаривает ни с кем из соседей, сидит на стуле и ждет, пока закипит чайник.  
− Как занятия? − спрашивает Лиам. Ему интересно, на самом деле, очень интересно, но Луи рассказывает неохотно, все еще считая, что украл у Лиама мечту. Они говорили об этом и даже ругались, но Лиам понимает, что так и не смог убедить друга, что мечту ему сломали вместе с носом на занятиях боксом, и Луи тут ни при чем.  
Луи дергает плечом и шмыгает носом.  
− Тяжело.  
Лиам сочувственно молчит и споласкивает чашки. Они стоят на общей сушке и должны быть чистыми, но он всегда их моет заново.  
− А, да, Ли, я был в порту сегодня, смотри, что нашел, − Луи роется в карманах и выуживает телефон, открывая фото объявления. − Им нужны диспетчеры на регистрацию рейсов.  
Лиам рассматривает фото и молчит. Луи заваривает чай и садится напротив, не решаясь прервать его задумчивость.  
Они дружат так давно, что Лиаму не надо объяснять: это работа, и она ему нужна, и так они смогут потом вместе ездить на работу, и это все еще самолеты, но…  
Но.  
− Я подумаю, Лу.  
− Да, конечно. Я тебе скину, там телефон есть.  
− Спасибо. Луи, правда...  
− Я понимаю, − перебивает его Луи, грея ладони о чашку с чаем.  
На следующий день, в пятницу, холодает так, что они сдвигают кровати, чтоб не мерзнуть хотя бы ночью, и Лиам думает, глядя в потолок, что надо найти нормальное жилье. Луи сопит рядом, закутавшись в одеяло с головой и прижавшись к его боку, ноги у него холодные даже через носки. Нормальное жилье, где не будет так холодно, недалеко от порта, потому что на смены Луи точно не сможет ездить всегда общественным транспортом через полгорода. Но на стажерскую зарплату бортпроводника они вдвоем не проживут долго даже тут.  
В понедельник они едут в аэропорт вместе, Луи дремлет у него на плече, и Лиам запрещает себе о чем-то жалеть.

Они договариваются встретиться уже на месте, потому что Лиам едет из аэропорта, а Луи с учебы, и Лиам коротает время, считая, успеет ли он постирать форменные рубашки сегодня или придется всю смену сидеть в пиджаке, а стирку планировать на следующий день, когда Луи подлетает к нему, чуть не падая на гололедице.  
− Ты звонил?  
− Звонил, он дома и ждет.  
− Лучше бы все срослось, − бормочет Луи, натягивая шапку поглубже. − Отсюда еще полчаса пилить на метро до дома. Мне карточку надо зарядить. Ты обедал?  
− Да.  
− Везет, − вздыхает Луи, но не просит остановиться перекусить.  
Нужный дом они находят легко, и входную дверь им открывают, не спросив, кто там.  
Объявление Лиам увидел рядом с раздевалкой. Вероятно, кто-то, его разместивший, тоже работал в аэропорту, потому что в эту зону пройти можно только по пропуску. Они рассудили, что это идеальный вариант, раз человек ищет двоих соседей и квартира близко. Оставалось только посмотреть жилье и надеяться, что сосед окажется нормальным.  
Дверь им открывает смуглый темноволосый парень их возраста, и они с Луи изучают друг друга одинаково пристально и настороженно. Лиам, когда на него обращают внимание, улыбается и протягивает руку:  
− Привет, я Лиам, это я звонил по объявлению.  
− Да, заходите.  
Квартира оказывается немаленькой, но и не такой уж большой − три комнаты и общая зона с кухней и диваном, одна ванная и балкон.  
− Коммуналку на всех, − предупреждает хозяин.  
− Это понятно, − отмахивается Луи, осматриваясь. Лиаму квартира нравится, и нравится хозяин. Но Томмо может и взбрыкнуть. − Квартира отличная, цена нормальная, ты не похож на маньяка, в чем подвох? Ты нас ждал неделю, и никто не успел раньше?  
− Есть одно обстоятельство, − мнется хозяин. Луи щурится, и Лиам знает, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. Он бы не стал задавать вопросов, потому что квартира на самом деле подходит им отлично, и они даже могут ее сразу оплатить на месяц вперед, Лиам как раз получил аванс, а Луи через две недели летит в первый стажерский рейс. Именно поэтому он и уговорил Луи идти смотреть квартиру с ним.  
− Ты водишь девушек каждую ночь? В кладовке расчлененка? У тебя притон?  
− У меня собака. Я в службе безопасности работаю, и у меня служебная собака, − он пожимает плечами. − Не так много домов пускают с животными, так что... Она дрессированная, не подумайте. Служебная.  
Луи смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто ему сказали, что Санты не существует. Видимо, идея с притоном нравилась ему больше.  
− Собака?  
− Ну да. Если вас это не устраивает...  
− У меня тоже есть одно обстоятельство, − перебивает Лиам, и хозяин с Луи смотрят на него выжидающе. Он ухмыляется, приобнимая Томлинсона за плечо.  
− У меня Луи. Он не очень дрессированный.  
− Меня это устраивает, − улыбается хозяин, в первый раз меняя серьезное выражение лица на что-то человеческое. Ему лет точно не больше, чем им, и Лиам позволяет себе надеяться, что они нашли не только квартиру, но и друга.  
Он не ошибается.

Первое время они никак не могут привыкнуть. Сталкиваются на кухне, неловко пытаются разговаривать за завтраком − это очевидно приносит всем только мучения, и старается только Лиам, Луи и Зейн с одинаковым выражением лиц пытаются не заснуть носом в чашках с чаем. Терпеливо ждут очереди в ванную и как-то пытаются ее соблюдать.  
Луи почти все время пропадает на учебе, потом, практически сразу после переезда, начинает летать. Лиам работает посменно на регистрации, у него получается, но Луи прилетает из рейса, бросает на диван форменный пиджак − он не скоро научится не делать этого, хотя собачья шерсть загаживает вещи моментально, − и Лиам натягивает на пальцы рукава свитера: тут тоже не слишком хорошо с отоплением.  
Зейн на кухне за ужином мягко говорит Лиаму, что ему кажется, они с Луи оба занимаются не тем, чем хотят. Зейн пьет пиво и гладит собаку, Лиам пьет чай, и его как прорывает. Он рассказывает все: как бредил самолетами, как пробирался с отцом на фабрику и смотрел огромными глазами на сборку, как хотел летать, увидеть мир, помогать людям, как потащил Луи за собой, как тяжело было в школе. Как все деньги дома уходили на старших сестер и на его лечение. Как они с Луи приехали в большой город вдвоем против всех, как жили в хостеле с четырьмя чужими парнями в комнате и туалетом в конце коридора, как там вечно тек кран, как холодно было по ночам, как Луи ни разу не пожаловался всерьез, как его самого забраковали на медкомиссии, а Томмо взяли. Как они не знали, что делать, как Луи ездил на учебу простуженный, и деньги стремительно кончались, как подвернулась работа в порту и как все не так. Все не так, привычная жизнь кончилась, у них не было времени повзрослеть, и они теперь как дети, играющие в работу, потому что так надо.  
Зейн слушает его, не перебивая, кивает периодически, чтобы показать свое внимание. Гладит собаку автоматически − Луи как-то замечал, что даже если собаки рядом нет, Зейн привычно опускает руку ее погладить, машинальный жест, почти рефлекс. Думает о чем-то молча. А потом рассказывает, как всегда хотел стать учителем английского, но пошел в кинологи назло всем, уехал из дома, а потом сам уже прикипел к собакам, к этой работе, и остался работать в порту. Как сам растил Тыковку из смышленого щенка в одну из лучших рабочих собак. Как отправлял почти все деньги маме, на нее и на сестер − не то чтобы отец не обеспечивал их, но он же мужчина, он должен о них заботиться, − а сам питался сухими завтраками и омлетом. Как мыкался с собакой, когда ее отдали ему из питомника, пытался найти квартиру, куда пустят с животными, как не везло с соседями, как его пытались задержать по подозрению в терроризме и как его отмазывал его сержант, но слухи все равно ходили месяц. Как мама иногда тихо всхлипывает в трубку и хочет приехать, хотя он никогда не жалуется, но отец не пускает, и Зейн с ним согласен: он мужчина, он единственный сын, ему пора жить самостоятельно. А мама так готовит кима-маттар, как никто не умеет, даже среди многочисленной родни, хоть она и англичанка.  
− Ты успокоишься, − говорит Зейн, когда они выходят вместе вывести на ночь собаку и покурить. Он иногда курит на кухне, но Луи кривится, да Зейн и сам не любит курить в доме. − Ты успокоишься, перестанешь завидовать Луи, и все будет нормально.  
Лиам хочет сказать, что он не завидует Лу, но это неправда. Он завидует, он ревнует его к полетам, к учебе, к форме, почти такой же, правда, как у него, к будущим командировкам, к красивым девочкам, с которыми он учится и будет работать, к тому, что он не хотел, а будет летать, а Лиам бредил этим, но сидит на земле. Он завидует, и глупо отрицать. А Луи не дурак, Луи знает Лиама уже много лет, он видит, чувствует, знает, что не все хорошо, сколько бы они не притворялись.  
− Это я его довожу, − неожиданно для самого себя он произносит это вслух и смотрит на Зейна удивленно. − Это я его довожу, потому что завидую, поэтому он и дергается. Думает, что он виноват, и что я имею право на него срываться.  
Срываться − сильно сказано, они ругаются пару раз, но не драматично, по мелочам, из-за белой рубашки, из-за натекшей в ванной воды, из-за позаимствованной бритвы, и с каждым разом голос Луи все звонче, и Лиам сам в шоке от осознания этого. Зейн пожимает плечами.  
− Я его плохо знаю, но, мне кажется, довести себя он вполне может и сам.  
− Зейн, − Лиам хватает его за руку и сжимает ее крепко. − Зейн, ты...  
− Нам вместе жить, Ли, − он чуть улыбается, и это «Ли», привычное от Луи, выходит у него тоже вполне искренне. − По-моему, пора начинать уживаться.  
Луи приходит поздно вечером хмурый и уставший, и Лиам первый раз не отчитывает его за брошенный пиджак, а заваривает ему чай и устраивается с ним на диване смотреть какую-то глупую комедию. Луи быстро приваливается к его боку, Лиам встрепывает ему волосы, не обращая внимания на недовольное хмыканье.  
− Лу, прости. Я был неправ.  
Луи чуть вскидывает голову, но смотрит все так же в телевизор.  
− Я не хочу, чтобы ты тяготился этой работой только потому, что у меня не вышло. Тебе же интересно. А мне интересно здесь.  
− Врешь.  
− Не вру, − честно отвечает Лиам и удостаивается наконец прямого взгляда. − Не вру. Все, хватит уже, не вышло так не вышло. А тут все складывается, и чего мы?  
Луи хмыкает и укладывается головой Лиаму на плечо, и это, Лиам знает, значит: «Извинения приняты, ты прав, едем дальше».  
Утром Зейн первый раз радостно закатывает им скандал за поставленную в холодильник пустую коробку молока.

 

Найл понимает, что он-то страдает меньше всех. Объективно меньше, потому что он эти две недели даже носа не показывает к друзьям, сбегая на электричку сразу после смены. Но это не спасает его все равно.  
На обучение Луи приходится ходить хоть и не в форме, но прилично одетым, и он бесится уже на третий день. Ко второй неделе Лиам перестает ходить обедать к Найлу, потому что там пасется Луи. Зейн вообще перебивается печеньем из автомата, и только собака у них питается как обычно. Собака не понимает, насколько опасен скучающий на земле Луи.  
− А я ему говорю, гнида ты, Гримшоу, − Луи активно жестикулирует, рассказывая эту историю как минимум в десятый раз. Найл смотрит на часы и думает, насколько подло будет послать его на стойки регистрации, отвлекать Пейна. Лу все равно сидит по его удостоверению.  
− Лу, чего ты домой не едешь?  
− Парней жду.  
− Сделал бы им сюрприз, убрался бы дома, − предлагает Найл. До конца его смены час, и хрен Луи его отпустит, пока его не заберут. В следующий раз, как только длинный нос Ника появится в его пабе, Найл лично плюнет ему в стакан.  
Луи морщит нос.  
− Я пылесосил.  
− В каком году?  
− Позавчера!  
− В тех местах, где не свалены шмотки? Наверняка тебе есть, чем заняться.  
− Ты скучный, Найл, − Луи грозит ему пальцем. − Ты никогда не был скучным.  
Найл только вздыхает и машет на него рукой.  
Лиам говорит, что Луи даже дома прибирается, чем повергает их в панику. И пытается приготовить ужин. Это даже не кончается пожаром или катастрофой, для разнообразия, но есть приготовленное они все равно опасаются.  
Он не может уехать домой, потому что ему надо каждый день ездить в офис, и не может позвать к себе сестер − места нет, Лиам и Зейн работают. Дома он мается, поэтому старается подождать их в порту с дневных смен, коротая время в компании Найла или Эйдена, иногда болтая с другими бортами в офисе.  
Найл не выдерживает уже к концу второй недели, выпроваживая Луи из паба:  
− Лу, ты мне мешаешь. Иди домой.  
Луи уходит, и Найл даже не задумывается, куда он пошел, пока не сменяется, не выходит в зал и не замечает Луи. Он сидит в углу в обнимку с собакой Зейна и дремлет. Самого Малика поблизости не видно, Лиама тоже.  
− Лу? − Найл присаживается возле него и чешет собаку за ухом. Луи моргает сонно и хмурится, увидев его.  
− Что, я тебе и тут мешаю?  
− Где Зейн?  
− Просил посидеть с ней, пока он занят. Не знаю, − он зевает. − А что, уже девять? Я что, заснул?  
Уже половина десятого, на самом деле. А Зейн должен был работать до восьми.  
− Набери Зейна, − советует Найл. Луи долго ищет по карманам телефон и находит его разряженным, и Найлу приходится набирать Малика самому.  
− Найлер, − весело отзывается тот. − Что стряслось?  
− А где твоя собака, Зи?  
− В смысле?  
− В прямом. Где ты, а где твоя собака?  
− Бля, − опешив, соглашается Зейн. − С Луи. Куда он ее дел? Я совсем забыл, я к родителям же на выходные, хотел ее отвести в питомник, а Лу шатался, доставал всех, ну я и оставил ее его сторожить...  
− Где Лиам?  
− А Лу-то где? Лиам сменился, не знаю, наверное. Я-то уехал уже...  
− Мудак ты, Зейн, − грустно говорит Найл и вешает трубку. − Ты ее сможешь в питомник отвести?  
− Кто меня туда пустит? Он уехал, да?  
− Да, − кивает Найл, и Луи пожимает плечами, вставая с пола.  
− Ладно. Доедем. Намордника нет, правда, но народу сейчас в поезде мало будет...  
− Поехали ко мне, − вдруг предлагает Найл, потому что Луи такой непривычно маленький и слишком фальшиво спокойный. − Завтра вернешься. У меня есть пиво и чипсы.  
− И сосед. И коврик у двери нам с Тыквой будет слишком мал. Я доеду, Найлер.  
− У тебя деньги-то есть?  
− Есть, − отмахивается Луи. − Все нормально, спасибо.  
Они вместе бредут к железнодорожному терминалу, Луи молчит, засунув руки в карманы куртки, и собака трусит рядом. На перроне тихо, народу мало, и шумный топот слышно издалека, но они не обратили бы внимания, если бы собака не дернула поводок, рванувшись в сторону бегущего.  
− Лу!  
− Лиам? Ты же дома должен быть?  
− Меня сдернули в другую смену. Ты чего с собакой, и вообще, чего ты тут?  
Лиам обнимает Луи за плечи, и тот так явно расслабляется, перестает быть похожим на обиженного воробья, что Найл уезжает домой спокойно, сдав Тыкву и Томмо на руки кому-то, кто их не обидит никогда. 

Самый ужасный вариант утра − это утро, которое начинается одновременно для всех троих обитателей их квартиры. Если с очередью в ванную они еще могут решить вопрос (с матом, криками и толканием в дверях), то вот с завтраком и сборами все гораздо хуже.  
− Лу, завари чай! − кричит Зейн из ванной. Луи, уже помывшийся, пытается сделать что-то с волосами без фена, который находится в ванной с Зейном.  
− Отдай мне фен, или я тебе в чай плюну!  
− Погоди две минуты! Я добреюсь!  
− Брейся снаружи! − кричит Лиам, проигравший битву за ванную напрочь. Он успевает побриться и из вредности забить на нормальный горячий завтрак, залив всем хлопья. К тому моменту, как Зейн доберется до еды, они уже будут похожи на размокший картон, и криков будет еще больше, но Лиам не в настроении. Тыква вьется у его ног, и он поднимает голову от планшета:  
− И собаку свою выведи!  
− Ли, выведи ее! − умоляет Зейн. − Я тебя завтра пропущу в ванную, обещаю!  
− Твоя собака, ты и выводи!  
− Да, выводи собаку, не выводи нас из себя! − вторит Луи. Он выходит на кухню в форменных брюках и белой майке, которую носит под рубашку, чтобы закрыть татуировки. − Доброе утро, Лиам. Какого хуя у меня в шкафу нет ни одной белой рубашки?  
− Потому что ты их не отвез в химчистку!  
− Я отвозил две недели назад!  
− Это было в прошлом месяце!  
− Это было две недели назад!  
− Прекратите орать и выведите собаку!  
− Прекрати брить ноги и выметайся из ванной!  
Луи быстро доедает хлопья и заваривает чай, ретируясь в свою комнату.  
− Пейн, я беру твою рубашку!  
− Не смей! Она последняя!  
− Мне в рейс! Это ты виноват, что они кончились!  
− Луи!  
− Всем хорошего дня! − кричит Луи, на ходу завязывая галстук и застегивая чемодан. − Напишу, как долечу. Тыковка, пошли гулять!  
Собака радостно тащит в зубах поводок при слове «гулять».  
− Малик, если не заберешь ее через пять минут, я ее там и оставлю!  
Дверь за Луи хлопает, и тут же из ванной вылетает Зейн.  
− Ли, завтрак? Ли, ну бля!  
− Зейн, заткнись, − настроение у Лиама портится окончательно, и Зейн, видимо, соображает, что лучше с ним не связываться, смотрит на часы и бежит за собакой, как был, без рубашки и в пижамных штанах.  
Когда Лиам выходит из ванной, наскоро помывшись и почистив зубы, Зейн уже ждет его в форме и с собакой на поводке.  
− Одевайся давай, я за машиной.  
Они опаздывают уже на семь минут относительного того времени, что должны были выйти, и Лиам, стиснув зубы, надеется, что пробок не будет. 

Луи возвращается из короткой разворотки и беседует с Элеонор, приобняв ее за талию, выходя в зал прилета. Он планировал зайти к Найлу, но вопль: «Томлинсон, а ну иди сюда!» несколько сбивает его планы.  
Лиам сам к нему подлетает, не дожидаясь, пока он подойдет, и Эл, оценив его выражение лица, быстро упархивает, чмокнув Луи в щеку напоследок. Ее: «Ой, не хочу присутствовать при семейном скандале» Луи ей еще припомнит.  
− Томмо, какого черта я должен всю смену париться в пиджаке из-за твоего разгильдяйства? − шипит Лиам, и Луи понимает, что, судя по встрепанному виду и синякам под глазами, день у него не стал принципиально лучше по сравнению с утром. Ну и тому, что его смена должна была кончиться два часа назад.  
− В смысле?  
− В смысле, кто спер мою последнюю форменную рубашку?!  
− Как спер, я тебя предупредил! − Луи притворно хватается за сердце.  
− Луи, это моя рубашка! У меня тоже смена, и ты прекрасно об этом знал!  
− Ну, ты же выкрутился.  
− Почему я должен выкручиваться, если ты их не отвез в химчистку?!  
− О, Томлинсон, жена не гладит тебе рубашки? Ты надел ее блузку в рейс, а я не заметил? − раздается ехидный голос сзади. − То-то я думаю, ты был такой взъерошенный.  
− Гримми, ты же еще не взял рейс?  
− Нет еще.  
− А я уже сдал. Пошел нахуй, − отрезает Луи и поворачивается обратно к Лиаму. Лиам сжимает кулаки, и это очень плохой признак, так что Луи берет его за локоть, но Лиам руку вырывает.  
− Гримшоу, ты со своими шуточками допрыгаешься.  
− Ладно, ладно, голубки, я ж ничего. Просто ваши семейные разборки слушает весь порт и заинтересованные пассажиры, я просто хотел обозначить публике краткое содержание предыдущих пяти тысяч серий, − улыбается Ник и благоразумно исчезает.  
− Дома поговорим, − цедит Лиам, и Ник заливисто хохочет, услышав это, но не возвращается прокомментировать.  
Лиам дуется всю дорогу домой, отвернувшись к окну, Луи тоже молчит, не желая провоцировать, и дома на орехи достается Зейну, который, не сообразив, признается, что очередь отвозить рубашки в химчистку была именно его.  
Наутро, разумеется, это обсуждает весь порт.

Лиам возвращается из ночной смены уставший как собака и надеется, что Луи не поставили полет, и ванная будет свободна, потому что мечтает он только о горячем душе, бутерброде с чашкой чая и сне, часов так на двенадцать.  
Мечты его разбиваются о вид завернутого в одеяло Найла, спящего на диване. Подумав, Лиам все равно идет на кухню и включает чайник. График дежурств все так же висит на дверце холодильника, и Луи нарывается на хорошую трепку, так что даже если он сейчас перебудит весь дом, то все равно будет прав.  
Найл, впрочем, не просыпается, только заворачивается в одеяло с головой, чтобы свет не мешал.  
В холодильнике, что удивительно при таких гостях, даже находится еда, но сюрпризы на этом не заканчиваются. Когда Лиам заходит в свою комнату и включает свет, чтобы раздеться и аккуратно повесить форму, в его кровати обнаруживается Луи.  
− Лиам?  
− Лу, ты что здесь делаешь?  
− Сплю! Выключи свет, будь заинькой.  
− Марш в свою кровать, − отрезает Лиам, снимая пиджак. Луи пытается закопаться в подушку. − Луи, вон отсюда, я со смены, я хочу спать.  
− Я тоже! Выключи свет и ложись.  
− У тебя есть своя комната, своя кровать, давай, иди, воссоединяйся с ними.  
− Янемогутамэйден, − бормочет Луи, на грани засыпания. Лиам переворачивает его, и Томмо хмурится.  
− Что?  
− Там Эйден спит.  
− Лу, ваши попойки − не мои проблемы. Мог бы и предупредить. Но об этом мы завтра поговорим, чтоб когда я вернусь из душа, тебя тут не было.  
Когда он возвращается из душа, клюющий носом, Луи, разумеется, лежит там же.  
− Томмо!  
− Ммм, − отзывается Луи, перекатываясь на половину кровати, чтобы дать ему место. − Ли, пожалуйста.  
От него почти не пахнет алкоголем, это смущает Лиама. Если бы они гудели до ночи, то квартира была бы разгромлена, кругом валялись бы бутылки, и вместо воздуха везде был бы перегар, но все цивильно, и пустой тары нет даже на столе.  
Лиам ложится, размышляя, столкнуть Луи с кровати или плюнуть и заснуть, не в первый раз, в конце концов, им спать вместе. Луи, пользуясь этим, подползает ближе к нему и утихает, закинув руку ему на живот. Лиам засыпает, не успев додумать мысль.

Когда он просыпается, Луи уже нет, а шторы в комнате задернуты. Луи обнаруживается на кухне, вместе с Эйденом, который робко поднимает глаза на Лиама и здоровается. Луи, видимо, ожидая выволочки, покровительственно кладет ему руку на плечо.  
− Садись, я заварю тебе чай.  
− Извини, что я без предупреждения, Лиам, − говорит Эйден, но Луи сжимает его плечо крепко, и он умолкает.  
Лиам только отмахивается.  
− Найл?  
− Уехал с Зейном, он сегодня выходной. Пожарить яичницу?  
− Нет, − пугается Лиам. − Тостов хватит.  
Пока Луи занимается тостами, рассказывая что-то про последнюю командировку, Лиам слушает вполуха и рассматривает Эйдена. Они с Луи познакомились еще на первоначалке, сдружились, почти не летали вместе, но приятельские отношения поддерживали. Он изредка приезжал к ним в гости, чуть чаще ходил с ними в паб или клуб, но так, чтобы приехать без предупреждения и остаться на ночь без особых гуляний − такого раньше не было.  
− Гримми, что-то случилось?  
Эйден криво улыбается, и при его мимике это выглядит довольно жутко.  
− Ты же все равно ему расскажешь, Лу?  
− Только если ты не против.  
− Да Найл знает, завтра будет знать весь порт, − Эйден снова утыкается в свой чай. − Если еще не знает.  
− Если не хочешь, не говори, − быстро идет на попятную Лиам. Эйден только машет рукой.  
− Классика жанра. Эйден воплотил в жизнь классический миф о стюардессах и переспал с нашим пилотом.  
− Все как-то так вышло... само собой.  
− Ясное дело, само собой. Хотя я даже не знал, что Кардл по мальчикам тоже. С другой стороны, какая разница между натуралом и бисексуалом, да, Ли? Пара пинт пива.  
− Классика, − уважительно комментирует Лиам. Эйден скалится, но ничего не говорит.  
− Классика, − соглашается Луи. − Гримми, мы тебе его уведем у жены.  
− Он не женат.  
− Ну у девушки.  
− Да ну тебя, Лу, − вздыхает Эйден. − Ладно, спасибо, что приютил, я поеду. Лиам, еще раз извини.  
− Ничего страшного. Доберешься сам?  
− Да, я недалеко живу.  
Эйден прощается и уходит, Луи провожает его, обещая зайти в магазин и выкинуть мусор, и даже не врет, ставя пакет из продовольственного перед засыпающим за столом Лиамом.  
− Ли, правда, извини. Но он вообще в неадеквате. Мы посидели у Найла до закрытия и поехали сюда.  
− Он правда переспал с пилотом?  
− Правда, − вздыхает Луи.  
− Ну, в этом же нет ничего страшного, да?  
− Нет, в этом − ничего. Страшное в том, что он теперь переживает. Он по Кардлу давно вздыхал, кто ж знал, что Мэтт возьмет и... Возьмет, в общем. А теперь у Мэтта все нормально, он натянул борта, дело житейское, а Эйден в печали и в тоске.  
− Он что, в твоей бригаде летал?  
− Да. Но это все они без меня провернули.  
− Ну еще бы.  
− Не надо сарказма, Лиам, − неожиданно серьезно просит Луи. − Я прекрасно знаю, что у вас там говорят про бортов, и кто с кем спит, и с какой частотой, и Найл всегда радует новыми сочетаниями, но все не всегда так. И Эйдену реально хреново.  
− Лу, я знаю, − Лиам растерянно поднимает глаза. Он слишком сонный для таких разговоров, в нем плещется слишком мало чая. – При чем тут…  
− При том, − Томлинсон открывает пакет с молоком и пьет прямо из него, игнорируя свежевымытые стаканы. – Всем только и счастья, что обсудить, кто из бортов с кем спит.  
− Ты опять спишь с Элеонор? – Лиам цепляет пальцем подол его футболки. Томмо хмыкает.  
− Если бы только с ней.  
− И со мной. И с Зейном.  
− И с Гримшоу – обоими, не думай. И с кем-то из планирования. И с Найлом – кстати, это новинка. Хит сезона. У меня на пиджаке были короткие светлые волосы, Гримми постарался, чтобы об этом узнали все. Спасибо, что не на штанах.  
− Тыква?  
− Нет, вот про Тыкву, Лиам, слава Богу, я не слышал. Но не удивлюсь.  
Луи слишком уставший, даже после сна, чтобы язвить на полную, и не так взрывоопасен, как обычно при поднятии этой темы, поэтому Лиам рискует притянуть его к себе за локоть.  
− Если бы я не был чуть осторожнее, я был бы на месте Эйдена, − тихо говорит Луи, и Лиам от такого заявления почти просыпается.  
− Мог бы быть, − поправляет себя Луи и машет рукой. – Никаких романов на работе, Пейно. Не приводит к добру.  


До конца смены Лиама остается час, и он уже предвкушает, как они с Зейном поедут домой, возьмут еды на вынос в полюбившейся турецкой кафешке и устроятся перед телевизором. Неделя заканчивается, легкой она не была, и Лиам с радостью сложит ноги на Тыковку, уткнувшись в сотый раз в «Мстителей».  
Луи должен прилететь через два часа, так что ждать его в порту смысла нет: Найл выходной, а Шер выгоняет их, как только они заканчивают пить свой чай, к тому же, сменившегося Зейна с собакой она может и не пустить.  
Ему звонят за сорок пять минут до конца смены.  
− Пейн, рейс из Манчестера задержан, имей в виду и объяви своим паксам.  
− Окей, − легко соглашается Лиам и смотрит на табло. Рейс из Манчестера, которым Луи летит домой. − Погоди, а что с ним?  
− Пока не знаем.  
Манчестер говорит, что самолет вылетел, и у Лиама вдруг замирает сердце. Борты «Вёрджин» с только что прилетевшего рейса почему-то собираются в зале вылета, под табло, ближайшем от стоек, и он выходит к ним, ловит за рукав первого, кто подворачивается, и им, конечно же, оказывается Ник Гримшоу.  
− Ник, что там с ними?  
Лицо у Ника непривычно взволнованное, и, увидев Лиама, он корчит гримасу, смахивающую то ли на сочувствие, то ли на тревогу.  
− Там хуево, Лиам. Разгерметизация. Но вроде их спустили и сажают.  
Лиам возвращается за стойки на ватных ногах и стоит так, не садясь, до передачи смены, и потом ждет Зейна, не идет переодеваться. Зейн издали меняется в лице, увидев его, и ускоряет шаг.  
− Что случилось?  
− У Луи разгерметизация.  
− Бля, − Зейн не так силен в терминах, как они, но понимает, что это значит. − Что говорят?  
− Посадили вроде аварийно.  
Пассажиров продолжают расталкивать на другие рейсы, уже другие, уже не Лиам, а Зейн крепко держит его за локоть, выталкивая в сторону раздевалок.  
Они звонят, но Луи сбрасывает.  
− Занят, − неуверенно заявляет Зейн.  
− Занят, − надеется Лиам.  
Они сидят в зале прилета, слушая новости, но об этом рейсе не говорят ничего. С ними сидит еще пара человек, Гримшоу, Элеонор, Ли-Энн. На этом рейсе всего четверо бортов − Луи, Даниэль, Джейд и Энни. Лиам понимает, забираясь на кресло с ногами и вцепляясь в Зейна, − плевать на Гримшоу, да он и сам сидит белый как полотно, в распущенном галстуке, вытирает пальцы о брюки, − что слишком много общается с бортами, если знает их всех. Всех четверых.  
Перри сидит рядом с Ником и шепчет ему что-то. Ник механически кивает. Энни в авиацию привел он, за руку, протолкнул в компанию. Джейд живет вместе с Ли-Энн, Джези, супервизором другой смены, и Перри. С Даниэль Лиам когда-то даже встречался, недолго, но все же расстались они друзьями.  
И Луи.  
Луи пишет смс «Мы ОК», и вслед за Лиамом выдыхают все. «Когда ты будешь?» − пишет он, и Луи отвечает почти сразу: «Езжай домой».  
Разумеется, они не едут домой.  
Они прилетают через четыре часа, с пересадкой, видимо, Луи идет за девочками, последним, и даже не пытается улыбаться. Лиам кидается к нему, но Луи отступает на шаг, поднимая руки в останавливающем жесте.  
− Ли, все нормально. Не трогай, пожалуйста.  
Он молчит в основном, за руль Зейн его не пускает, и он плюхается на заднее сиденье рядом с Тыковкой, которая преданно лижет ему руки. На все расспросы отвечает коротко, и Лиам начинает бояться еще сильнее.  
− Тебя врач смотрел?  
− Лиам, я сказал, что все нормально.  
− Да, но...  
− Ли, − вмешивается Зейн. Он смотрит на дорогу, но поглядывает на Луи в зеркало. Лиам замолкает, недовольно, но послушно. Остаток дороги они молчат.  
Дома Луи сразу идет в душ, и никто не пытается влезть вперед него. Лиам молча заваривает чай, Зейн копается в холодильнике и греет сначала кашу Тыкве, а потом пиццу себе.  
− Есть будешь? − осторожно спрашивает Лиам, когда Луи выходит, в его свитере и домашних штанах. Луи мотает головой и усаживается на диван, тупо глядя в выключенный телевизор. − Чай?  
− Ли, − тихо зовет его Зейн, кивая на Луи, и Лиам замечает, что его трясет. Колотит крупной дрожью.  
− Луи, − Лиам садится рядом и осторожно кладет руку ему на плечо. Кожа у Луи горячая, он явно не стоял под ледяным душем, дело не в этом. Луи со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и падает на колени Лиама.  
− Лу...  
Лиам обнимает его крепко, прижимая к себе, и Луи с такой же силой вцепляется в него, до синяков, и дышит часто и неглубоко.  
− Дыши, Лу, тихо, дыши.  
Зейн усаживается рядом, отгоняя собаку на место, и нерешительно поглаживает Луи по спине.  
− Ты все сделал правильно, − успокаивает Лиам. − Все хорошо. Никто даже не паниковал.  
Это им рассказывала Даниэль, пока Зейн водил Луи умыться. Паники не было, снизились быстро, маски все выпали, все нормально. Перепугались только очень, ну и заработали синяков, когда тряхнуло.  
− Пиздец, − выдыхает Луи. − Это пиздец.  
− Уже все, − шепчет Лиам в его макушку. − Все.  
− Скажешь маме − убью, − вяло угрожает Луи, пытаясь сесть, но сидит пару секунд и снова приваливается к Лиаму, пряча лицо. − Пиздец, аж трясет.  
Зейн встает заварить всем чая, оставляя их вдвоем.  
− Врач смотрел?  
− Смотрел, смотрел, нас скорые под бортом встретили. Все нормально. Синяк сойдет.  
Синяк у него почти во весь бок − «в тележку врезался». Но это не смертельно.  
Он пьет с ними чай, отпихивает плед, в который они пытаются его завернуть, и почти перестает вздрагивать пару чашек чая и половину «Мстителей» спустя. Даже обсуждает что-то с Зейном. Лиам не вслушивается, чешет за ухом собаку, сидя на полу, вполглаза смотрит фильм и пытается все время касаться Луи, убеждая себя, что вот он. Все в порядке.  
Когда ночью Луи приходит к нему в спальню, закутавшись в свое одеяло, Лиам молча сдвигается, освобождая ему место у стенки. Это чуть теснее, чем на сдвинутых кроватях в хостеле, и чуть свободнее, чем во время школьных ночевок у Луи − в его комнате даже спальник кинуть было некуда толком, поэтому они спали в одной кровати. А утром, гораздо позже, чем Лиам обычно привык вставать даже в выходные, к ним приходит выгулянная Тыква и придавливает их сверху, и Пейн безропотно выключает свой будильник.  
Зато они спокойно спят всю ночь.

− Пейн, привет!  
Лиам вежливо машет начальнице смены и пытается уйти на место, но она жестом подзывает его к себе. Рядом с ней кучкуются напуганные стажеры, и Лиаму большого труда стоит не морщиться. Обычно всем супервизорам достается поровну, и только Лиаму всегда спихивают побольше.  
− Стажеры в твою смену, − подтверждает его опасения начальница. Увидев его лицо, она улыбается. − Считай это премией, Пейн. И подарком ко дню рождения. Всего один. Стайлз! Это Лиам Пейн, супервизор твоей смены.  
У стажеров еще даже формы нет, белая рубашка, черные брюки и временный пропуск, поэтому их надо сразу запоминать в лицо. Лиам поднимает глаза и понимает, что проблем у него не будет − у Стайлза копна кудрей и огромные зеленые глаза. Лиам протягивает ему руку.  
− Лиам.  
− Гарри Стайлз, − представляется парень.  
− Ну, пошли, Гарри Стайлз. Эмма, спасибо!  
Один стажер на смену − это действительно подарок, пусть день рождения и был неделю назад.  
Гарри оказывается довольно смышленым, систему знает неплохо, и уже к обеду Лиам пускает его на регистрацию, а потом подсаживает к девочке, регистрирующей бизнес-класс. У Гарри очаровательная улыбка, он нравится пассажирам, и Лиам позволяет себе надеяться, что из него выйдет толковый диспетчер и можно будет оставить его себе.  
Через неделю он объявляет планированию, что Стайлза можно сажать одного.  
Он не уверен, что говорит что-то о новеньком дома − у него постоянно новички, это не так интересно, как очередной совместный перелет Луи с Ником. Но когда его сдергивают с обеда СМС-сообщением о том, что «Лиам, у нас тут безопасность с собаками», он подозревает неладное.  
Неладное действительно стоит у стойки Стайлза, белого, как мел, и лениво наблюдает за тем, как собака обнюхивает его личные вещи. Вряд ли у Гарри есть что-то запрещенное, но все напрягаются, когда кинологи подходят и просят предъявить вещи для осмотра.  
− Зейн!  
− Привет, Ли, − невозмутимо кивает Зейн. − Новенький?  
− Лиам, у меня нет ничего такого! − подскакивает Гарри.  
− Не делайте резких движений, не мешайте собаке работать.  
Лиам закатывает глаза и терпеливо ждет, пока Тыква закончит обнюхивать вещи Гарри и подойдет к нему. Он треплет ее за ухом и поворачивается к Зейну.  
− Зейн, не смешно. Прекрати травить моих ребят.  
− Работа, − ухмыляется Зейн. − Я должен быть уверен. И потом, это смешно.  
Девчонки действительно хихикают над растерянным Гарри − Зейн редко устраивает этот цирк. Лиам только вздыхает.  
− Гарри, грузи систему и садись работать. Не обращай внимания. Можешь погладить собачку. Хочешь погладить собачку?  
Гарри мотает головой и быстро садится за стойку, включая терминал.  
− Не стыдно? − качает головой Лиам. Зейн пожимает плечами. − Луи бы тобой гордился.  
− Ага. Я потому и пришел, собственно. Он ключи забыл, вот, отдай ему, он через пару часов прилетает, я в другом терминале буду.  
− Он мог бы взять мои.  
− Написал, чтоб я забрал и привез его, он явно прилетит умирать, я решил не связываться. Ну и новенький у тебя ничего, не заистерил. Как его зовут?  
− Гарри.  
− Гарри, хочешь погладить собачку? − громко предлагает Зейн, усаживая Тыкву рядом. Она вываливает язык и стучит хвостом о землю пару раз. На счастье Гарри, к нему подходит пассажир, и Лиам Зейна выгоняет.

 

Гарри даже не знает, кого спросить, денег на обед у него не так много, а все разбегаются, как тараканы, и он, подумав, идет к супервизору, пока тот собирается.  
− Мистер Пейн...  
Лиам вздрагивает и смотрит на Гарри круглыми глазами.  
− Лиам, Стайлз. Можно просто Лиам. Что случилось?  
В его обязанности, Гарри знает, не входит возня с новичками, но, судя по всему, в отличие от других супервизоров, он это все равно делает. По крайней мере, со всей сменой он общается очень хорошо и голоса не повышает, даже когда девочка забывает приклеить багажную бирку, и он уходит клеить ее под борт.  
− Я тут пока не очень осмотрелся, может, вы подскажете, где тут можно поесть? Ну, чтоб не очень дорого...  
Лиам смотрит на него задумчиво и кивает.  
− Пошли.  
Идти оказывается недалеко, но, увидев вывеску паба, Гарри останавливается.  
− Тут, наверное, дорого...  
− Пошли-пошли.  
Он приводит его в дальний конец стойки и начинает стучать по звонку. Бармен, такое впечатление, появляется из-под земли.  
− О, Пейно! Привет! Обед?  
− Нет, времени нет, Найл. Гарри, − он подтаскивает его за рукав поближе, − это Найл. Он кормит. Найл, это Гарри, мой стажер, покорми.  
− Гони пропуск, − велит ему Найл и кричит на кухню: − Мэри, алмаз моего сердца, сделай обед для блудного диспетчера!  
− Для сотрудников порта другие цены, − поясняет Лиам. − Я пошел. Все, что рассказывает тебе Найл, дели на два. Все новости можно узнать у него. Найлер, отправишь его обратно?  
− В целости, сохранности и сытости, − заверяет Найл. − Пиво или чай?  
− Чай, − быстро говорит Гарри.  
− Скучно, − расстраивается Найл, заливая пакетик чая кипятком. − Итак, регистрация, да? Смена Пейна?  
Гарри кивает. Ему приносят суп и салат, и они оказываются вкусными.  
− И с кем ты переспал, чтобы оказаться в его смене?  
Гарри давится супом. Найл пожимает плечами.  
− Мне скучно, ты новенький, а у Лиама реально одна из лучших смен.  
− Ни с кем?  
− Нет? Ну ладно. А когда Лиама повысили, о, знаешь, сколько было слухов. Больше, чем обычно.  
− А обычно много?  
− Обычно − полно! Они же живут втроем, ты что. Я собираю ставки на то, кто с кем спит.  
− Я думал, вы дружите?  
− Мы дружим. Но ставки я собираю.  
− А Лиам знает?  
− Разумеется! − улыбается Найл. − Ты еще услышишь. Приходи, я всегда расскажу.  
Он провожает Гарри до стоек (еда действительно вкусная и выходит недорого) и еще пару минут трещит с девочками, прежде чем уйти, и Гарри вполне верит, что невысокий ирландец − действительно средоточие всех сплетен порта. Спрашивать подробнее он пока опасается.

Гарри успевает только переодеться и постараться привести в порядок прическу, как ему приходит смс от Лиама. СМС от Лиама всегда выглядят странно, и тут Гарри тоже не с первого раза ее осиливает.  
«Прдет Зейн отдаст ключи отдай Томлинсону».  
Гарри не знает, кто все эти люди, но решает не спрашивать, вдруг никто не придет.  
Он как раз выключает систему, когда на его стойку кто-то опирается.  
− Сэр, регистрация на рейс закончена, − на автомате говорит Гарри и поднимает глаза. Перед ним стоит смутно знакомый темноволосый парень в узких черных джинсах, кожаной куртке и кепке.  
− Я в курсе. Ты же Гарри?  
− Да...  
− Вот, − парень роняет на стойку ключи. − Лиам сказал, ты передашь.  
− Что?  
− Ключи. Передашь. Он тебе не писал?  
− Писал, − вспоминает Гарри. – Что-то.  
− Ну да, что-то. Лиам всегда пишет что-то. В общем, держи, Луи заберет часа через три, будет спрашивать − я на обучение уехал. Пока.  
Гарри хочет спросить, кто он вообще такой, но когда парень отходит, он замечает собаку, ту самую, что обнюхивала его и его вещи в один из первых дней. Значит, это и есть Зейн. Он убирает ключи в сумку и забывает о них.  
Он сажает третий рейс, когда очередного пассажира аккуратно отодвигают, с вежливыми извинениями, и на его стойку кто-то буквально падает. Гарри изумленно смотрит на бортпроводника, одетого в форму, и не может понять, что происходит.  
− Ты кто? − спрашивает парень. Гарри растерянно моргает. Парень мотает головой, щелкает пальцами и задает другой вопрос: − Где Лиам?  
− В другой смене. Вам нужен супервизор? − Гарри поворачивается позвать Джези, но его останавливают.  
− Мне нужны ключи. У кого мои ключи?  
− А вы кто?  
Парень смотрит на него внимательно и поддевает пальцем лацкан пиджака, на котором висит табличка «Луи».  
− Сосредоточься, малыш. Лиама нет. Где. Мои. Ключи?  
− Томмо, − окликают его с другой стойки, и он машет. − Откуда?  
− Из солнечной, мать ее, Калифорнии. Пэт, почему меня тут перестали любить, почему мне не отдают ключи, я хочу спать если под дверью, то хотя бы с внутренней стороны квартиры?  
− Гарри, отдай ему ключи, − советует Джези, − и работай дальше.  
− Гарри! − парень опять щелкает пальцами. По нему видно, насколько он устал, он опирается на стойку так, будто это помогает ему держаться на ногах. Он достает телефон и открывает эсэмэски. − Точно, Гарри. У тебя мои ключи.  
− Господи, Гарри, отдай ему ключи уже, он всем мешает.  
− Да, Джез, я смотрю, меня тут вообще перестали любить.  
Гарри достает и протягивает ключи, с четырьмя розовыми брелочками, такие плетут из ниток и бисера девочки в младших классах, и вообще он думал, что Луис − это девушка.  
− Благодетель! А где Зейн-то, почему он не берет трубку?  
− На обучении?  
− Ааааа, точно, его лучшую половину учат думать за него. Ладно, Гарри, приятно было познакомиться, хорошего полета.  
Он исчезает так же, как и появился, моментально, и Гарри, наклеивая бирку на багаж пассажирки, тихо спрашивает у Джези:  
− Что это было?  
− Луи Томлинсон. Если останешься у Пейна в смене − привыкай. Это был Луи Томлинсон.

На обеде Найл, опять скучающий за стойкой, спрашивает Гарри, почему он такой задумчивый, будто учит наизусть правила перевозки опасных веществ.  
− Кто такой Луи Томлинсон?  
− Оооо, ты познакомился с Луи? Поздравляю. А чего засранец не зашел?  
− Он забрал у меня ключи и ушел. Упал на стойку, всполошил всех и забрал ключи с розовыми брелоками.  
− Это нормально. Это Луи. Странно, он обычно заходит с рейса. Ну да ладно.  
− Кто он?  
− Старший борт.  
− А почему Лиам, нет, Зейн передает ему ключи?  
− О, Гарри, это прекрасный вопрос! Они живут вместе.  
− А при чем тут Лиам?  
− Все вместе. Втроем. Не считая собаки. Ты, видать, хорошо работаешь, если ни разу про них не слышал. Ну так слушай. Сто фунтов говорят нам, что они спят все вместе...

 

− Юный Гарольд, − Ник опирается на стойку и ослепительно улыбается Гарри. − Ты же посадишь своего друга на достойное место?  
Гарри улыбается ему в ответ. Ему нравится Ник, это первый бортпроводник, с которым он когда-то познакомился и с тех пор общается. Он уже смотрит в системе, какое хорошее место свободно, потому что Ник летит в Штаты пассажиром и рабочим обратно, вполуха слушая его треп, как вдруг за спиной возникает Лиам.  
− Сорок восемь браво, Гарри.  
Ник меняется в лице.  
− Пейн!  
− Сорок восемь браво, Стайлз, − повторяет Лиам и рвет уже распечатанный посадочный на другое место, забрав его у Гарри из рук. Гарри ничего не остается, кроме как перебить место и распечатать новый.  
− Пейн, ты жесток. Это середина и ряд перед аварийным выходом. Пейн, я лечу в Нью-Йорк пассажиром и с утра обратно рабочим. Пейн, ты безжалостен, что я тебе сделал? Я и так в смене с твоим мужем.  
− Ты сейчас у туалета полетишь, Гримшоу, − мрачно обещает Лиам, складывая руки на груди.  
− Это месть? Это вендетта, да? За что?! Юный Гарольд нашел мне такое хорошее место, я бы спал весь полет. Опять Томлинсон?  
− Я бы тоже спал вчера, если бы кто-то не вздрочил в полете своего напарника, он бы не заполнял такую кучу бумаг и не пришел все это пересказывать!  
− Это месть, Гарольд, − Ник сникает. − Лиам, а если я пообещаю, что этот полет я буду паинькой и не буду с ним ссориться? Или два?  
− Тогда я могу посадить вас рядом, − Лиам улыбается подчеркнуто профессионально.  
− Пейн, ты жестокий человек. Твои диспетчеры − чуткие и отзывчивые люди, готовые прийти на помощь, а ты чудовище. Ну да ты же с Томлинсоном живешь, о чем говорить.  
− Ник, я сейчас кинологов еще приглашу, и ты тут просидишь на проверке до самого вылета. Не задерживай очередь.  
− Я запомню, − грустно говорит Ник, забирая посадочный. − Я запомню, что ты мелочный и мстительный, миссис Томлинсон. И Найлу расскажу.  
Лиам молча отходит к другой стойке, и Ник жалуется Гарри:  
− Томлинсон мне даже на расстоянии жизнь портит, Гарри. Трансатлантику перед аварийным выходом, а?  
Гарри виновато пожимает плечами, принимая паспорт у следующего пассажира, но Ник не уходит − у него еще куча времени. Почему он не идет сразу к Найлу в бар придумывать очередную сплетню про Луи и Лиама, Гарри не знает.  
− А в прошлый раз он действительно Малика позвал. Томлинсон еще простым бортом летал, ну и посадил я его на землю за нарушение режима. Это была достойная месть, я чуть не опоздал на рейс. У Малика очень дотошная собака, когда им надо. Потом весь аэропорт обсуждал, что у них проблемы в отношениях, и они не рады Луи, правда, но я же не мог просто так это оставить.  
− Почему вы с Луи так цапаетесь? − спрашивает Гарри, отдав пассажиру документы и пожелав приятного полета. Очереди еще нет, Лиам ушел, и он может потрепаться с Ником.  
− О, малыш, об этом ходят легенды. Лепрекон тебе их все с радостью перескажет за кружечкой пива, не сомневаюсь.  
Гарри вздыхает. Найл уже рассказывал, и легенд действительно много − Луи не дал Нику, Ник не дал Луи, Луи изменил Нику с Элеонор, Ник незаслуженно сажал Луи на землю, когда тот был бортом, и еще пара версий, не заслуживающих веры совсем. Но прямо ему еще никто не ответил, включая самого Луи и теперь еще и Ника.  
− Придет на регистрацию − посади его рядом со мной, что ли. Отмучаюсь на будущее, может, зачтется?  
− Лиам узнает.  
− Лиам узнает, разумеется. Весь аэропорт узнает, если ты попытаешь Томлинсону пробить сорок восьмой ряд. Он, конечно, карлик, но орет будь здоров, это да. Песочил тут при мне свою бригаду недавно, ор стоял на весь отель. Причем они даже не успевали огрызаться, учти.  
Лиам рассказывал, что у Ника с Луи есть исключительно два режима взаимодействия − рабочий режим и режим срача. Причем, по рассказам очевидцев, они способны перейти с одного на другой в ту же секунду, как подпишут бумаги об окончании рейса.  
Когда Луи приходит на регистрацию, Гарри сажает его в другой салон, от греха подальше.  
Найл рассказывает новые сплетни уже в тот же вечер.

Лиам зевает так, что в челюсти что-то хрустит, и отталкивает коленом крутящуюся под ногами Тыкву. Зейн дома, но его так просто не поднимешь звонком в дверь. Лиам бы тоже не пошел открывать, если бы хозяин квартиры не собирался зайти − никого другого они не ждут, а у Луи есть ключи.  
Но на пороге оказывается не хозяин, а Эйден Гримшоу с совершенно каменным лицом и красными щеками. Он моргает, будто не ожидал увидеть Лиама, а Лиам соображает спросонья не лучше.  
− Тыква, место! Эйден?  
− Привет, Лиам. Томмо дома?  
− Нет, − отвечает Лиам и, не удержавшись, зевает еще раз. − А что, сказал, что будет?  
− Я не звонил, − Эйден опускает голову и качает бумажным пакетом, в который, судя по всему, завернута бутылка. − Не подумал.  
− Он прилетит часа через... Который час?  
− Семь? Восемь? − Эйден пожимает плечами. На нем лица нет, и Лиам спохватывается.  
− Заходи. В десять прилетит. Что-то случилось?  
− Случилось, − мертвым голосом подтверждает Эйден, пытаясь снять кроссовки, не развязывая шнурков и не выпуская бутылки из рук. У него очень живая, хоть и своеобразная мимика, и, хоть некоторые его улыбки походят на гримасы, Лиам никогда не видел, чтобы он был таким... неживым. − Можно я Луи тут подожду? Я могу пойти погулять, не проблема. Я тебя разбудил, наверное?  
Лиам встал бы через полчаса на пробежку, все равно, и он только машет рукой.  
− Чай?  
− Спасибо, − соглашается Эйден. Он так и стоит посреди комнаты, когда Лиам включает чайник и достает чашки, не обращая внимания на Тыкву, которая обнюхивает гостя, а потом, не дождавшись внимания, уходит на свою подстилку.  
− Проблемы на работе?  
− Да.  
Лиам сочувственно хмыкает, но расспрашивать дальше опасается − уж больно односложно Гримми отвечает.  
Он набирает сообщение Луи: «Пришел Гримми Э., что с ним делать?», и, судя по ответу Луи «Блядь, блядь, БЛЯДЬ», что-то действительно случилось. Но больше Луи не пишет, и СМС ему не доставляются − видимо, выключил телефон в рейс.  
− Сахар, молоко, − Лиам ставит их на стол и машет рукой. − Я умоюсь и собаку быстро выведу, ладно?  
Эйден кивает, садится за стол и даже не пытается пододвинуть к себе бутылку молока или сахарницу.  
Картина не меняется, когда Лиам возвращается с Тыквой, разве что на диване зевает сонный Зейн.  
− Вытри ей лапы, − Лиам бросает поводок и командует собаке оставаться на месте. Зейн поднимается, как послушный зомби.  
− Эйден?  
− Ага. Пришел. Что-то случилось.  
Они давно выяснили, что чем короче фразы, тем больше шансов добиться от Малика понимания по утрам.  
− Лу?  
− Вылетел.  
− Ага. Я нужен или посплю?  
− Лапы, − напоминает Лиам. − Покорми ее и спи.  
Зейн кивает и уходит за тряпкой, а Лиам оборачивается к Эйдену.  
− Ты голодный?  
− Нет. Лиам, − у него вдруг срывается голос, и он отворачивается, прокашливаясь. − Давай выпьем?  
Глядя на него, Лиам не находит в себе сил сказать, что времени девять утра, что он вообще-то не пьет, что лучше, наверное, было бы дождаться Луи. Он садится рядом, молча ставит два стакана и провожает взглядом Зейна, плетущегося обратно в комнату.

Он только пригубляет виски, для видимости, но Эйдену этого достаточно. Он молчит и отказывается от еды, и только после третьего осторожного: «Эйден, ну что случилось-то?» начинает говорить, монотонно и отстраненно.  
Ему, наверное, не нужен был именно Луи, раз сгодился и Лиам, ему нужно просто рассказать. Он не спрашивает совета и не жалуется, просто как с листа читает, и Лиам только сжимает в руках стакан.  
Что-то он знал − что Мэтт Кардл, пилот, переспал с Эйденом в командировке, к примеру. Но не в таких подробностях. Лиам не знал, что Эйден рос с ним в одном городке и запал на него со старшей школы, что поехал в Лондон учиться на бортпроводника вслепую, когда узнал через несколько лет после отъезда Мэтта, что тот стал пилотом. Что менялся сменами с кем угодно, на самые невыгодные полеты, лишь бы с ним. Что не надеялся ни на что, уже ни на что и никогда, до тех пор, пока они не оказались в одной компании в командировке, с тремя бутылками рома и плохо работающим кондиционером, что Мэтт вдруг узнал его и вспомнил, и за какие-то пару часов дружеские объятия превратились в не совсем дружеские поцелуи. Что он не верил до последнего, даже опускаясь на колени перед ним, расстегивая джинсы дрожащими пальцами и прижимаясь губами к его члену сквозь ткань трусов. Даже чувствуя, как руки, о которых он мечтал еще подростком, тянут его за волосы. Даже сглатывая его сперму, горьковатую на вкус. Даже кончая от одного прикосновения после этого, не успев даже штаны расстегнуть.

Лиам не хочет знать таких подробностей, но Эйден не делает различий между тем, что рассказывать можно и нельзя, как будто у него сломался фильтр информации или его и не было в том, что касается Мэтта.  
Он рассказывает, прерываясь только на то, чтобы глотнуть неразбавленного плохого виски, о том, как после этого они старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, − вернее, Мэтт делал. Сторонился его, бегал и даже просил через Луи никому не говорить. Тогда Эйден и приехал к ним в первый раз, упал в Луи, просто потому что больше не к кому было идти, только ко второму Гримшоу, но с Луи они вместе учились, и Эйден привык к тому, что его шуточки, хоть и всегда с подколом, хотя бы не так бьют по больным местам.  
Лиам знает, пожалуй, как никто другой, что Луи, при всей его любви к розыгрышам и подковыркам, за своих стоит стеной. И уж тем более в таких вопросах.  
Луи советовал забыть, говорит Эйден. Советовал жить дальше и перестать циклиться, раз он получил свое. Мечты не так часто сбываются, поэтому, хоть Мэтт и козел, стоит отнестись к нему как к добытому трофею, как к пятому айфону и жить дальше.  
Только Эйден хотел не просто секса по пьяни, но понял это поздно.  
И не только по глупости пошел за Мэттом, когда тот среди рейса вышел к бортам и позвал его за собой. Не только потому, что снова становился рядом с ним влюбленным старшеклассником запер туалет на щеколду − ночной полет, бизнес-класс, пятнадцать минут гарантированы, добро пожаловать в «Майл Хай Клаб». Их застукали, разумеется, и, казалось бы, Эйден должен был вылететь с работы сразу по приземлению, но старшим бортом в ту ночь был Томлинсон, и именно он решил проверить запертый туалет.  
− Он сказал, что я идиот. Я его умолял, а он мне все твердил, что я идиот, − Эйден наливает себе еще, и, несмотря на то, что в нем уже плещется грамм двести виски, у него такие же трезвые глаза, как и раньше. − Знаешь, по-моему, мы тогда говорили о разных вещах.  
Лиам думает, что Луи, наверное, прав, и Эйден идиот. Но Эйден выглядит как человек, похоронивший свою последнюю надежду, и Лиам как никто понимает, что это такое.  
Когда Луи приезжает, Эйден спит на диване, пьяный в стельку, а Лиам пьет воду, пытаясь протрезветь.

Найлу еще скучнее, чем обычно, потому что Лиам и Зейн оба валяются на больничном уже неделю. Обычно они заходят на обед и после смен, поболтать, иногда выпить пива, а иногда Найл заваливается к ним в гости, но сейчас их нет, сплетен нет, никого нет, и только юный Стайлз приходит на обед развлекать его рассказами о пассажирах и Нике Гримшоу. Но Ник почти месяц не пересекается с Луи на рейсах, так что даже это не приносит интересной информации.  
Найл протирает стаканы, клиентов мало, перерыв между рейсами, и реально подпрыгивает, когда перед ним падает тело. При ближайшем рассмотрении тело оказывается подозрительно похоже на Томлинсона, но Томлинсон, Найл знает, должен быть в Нью-Йорке.  
− Найлер, − хрипит тело, и Найл наклоняется рассмотреть его попристальней. − Привет.  
− Лу? Ты же в рейсе. Ты не в рейсе?  
− Ты, блядь, сам как думаешь? − Луи поднимает голову, и Найл молча начинает заваривать ему чай. У Луи красные глаза и нос, и выглядит он ужасно. Примерно так же, как выглядел Лиам, когда ушел со смены, первый раз, наверное, за всю карьеру, и так же, как подцепивший от него заразу Зейн. Луи тогда беспрекословно бегал за ними, как заботливая мамочка, строго наказав Найлу заехать проведать их, пока он улетал в рейс. Найл заезжал, вместе с Гарри, и зрелище было настолько жалким, что он даже безропотно выгулял собаку, пока Гарри варил им суп.  
Луи от них реально не отходил, даже зная, что ему нельзя болеть, иначе им просто нечем будет платить за квартиру и, не свалившись моментально, уверился, что не заболеет.  
Он явно ошибся.  
− Может, тебе лекарство какое поискать?  
− Виски мне налей.  
− Хрен тебе, ты больной. Пей чай, я сейчас.  
«Лемсип» находится у одного из официантов, и Найл ставит перед Луи стакан.  
− Пей.  
Луи без возражений берет стакан и начинает пить, и это плохой признак. Найл тянется пощупать его лоб, и Луи только закрывает глаза от прикосновения. Взгляд у него стеклянный, а лоб горячий, и как он даже до паба дошел, Найл не представляет.  
− Ты живой вообще?  
Луи бурчит что-то неразборчиво и допивает «Лемсип» одним глотком. Шер, которая должна сменить Найла, завязывает фартук и подходит посмотреть.  
− Оооо, Хоран. Даже не смей передать мне по смене этот живой труп. Томлинсон, не вздумай тут сдохнуть.  
Луи молча показывает ей «фак», и Шер удаляется, оповестив всех о том, что он хамло. Найл достает из кармана телефон и надеется, что Зейн, первый день вышедший на работу, сможет ответить.  
− Да, Найлер?  
− Зейн, − с облегчением выдыхает он. − Во сколько ты сменяешься? Ты на машине?  
− В десять, − удивленно отвечает Зейн. Найл смотрит на часы − половина девятого. − Тебя что, домой забросить? Подожди тогда.  
− Тут Луи прилетел.  
− Он тебя разыгрывает, Найлер, он в рейсе до четверга.  
− Ну, если он меня разыгрывает, то делает это охуенно убедительно, потому что он, по-моему, пытается сдохнуть за моей стойкой.  
Зейн молчит пару секунд.  
− Он что, заболел в рейсе?  
− Ну, похоже на то. Лу, ты заболел в рейсе?  
Луи выразительно смотрит на него.  
− Да, − отвечает Найл Зейну. − Он выпил «Лемсип» и ничего не сказал.  
− Я сейчас приду.  
Зейн вообще редко ходит по грязной зоне, обычно работая на таможне или в багажном, но может и патрулировать терминал. Он появляется с Тыквой, игнорируя вопль Шер о том, что к ним нельзя с собаками, − пока он в форме и на дежурстве, ему можно везде, это все знают, она в том числе, − и подходит к ним. Луи к этому времени пытается задремать, отвечая тормошащему его Найлу односложно.  
− Лу?  
− Привет, − хрипит Луи. − Лиам дома?  
− Лиам дома, да, − Зейн обнимает его за плечи и пробует температуру. Луи утыкается головой ему в плечо, и Зейн обеспокоенно смотрит на Найла.  
− Ты до скольки?  
− До десяти.  
− Я поеду домой тогда, − Луи отрывается от него с видимым трудом.  
− Даже не думай, ты в таком состоянии не доедешь. Подожди меня, я на машине.  
− Зейн, мне хуево, − жалуется Луи, и Найл как никогда видит, откуда берутся сплетни о том, что они − шведская семья: Зейн обнимает его и смотрит с такой паникой в глазах, как будто хуево ему самому.  
− Потерпи полтора часа, Лу. Ты же не доедешь.  
− Я лечь хочу.  
− Твои все ушли?  
− Мои все в рейсе, Зейн.  
− Блин, точно, − Зейн сдвигает на затылок форменную кепку. − В машине?  
− Он замерзнет, − вмешивается Найл. − На улице минус.  
− Я посижу где-нибудь, ладно. В зале посплю. Забери меня из зала.  
− Подожди полчаса, − велит Найл. − Я сменюсь, и придумаем что-нибудь. Хочешь еще чай?  
− Найлер, присмотри за ним? − просит Зейн. − Пожалуйста. Я тебя потом отвезу домой.  
− Само собой, − обижается Найл. Как будто он бы бросил тут Лу.

Пока он сдает Шер кассу и переодевается, Луи спит за дальним столиком, уронив голову на стол. Мэри с кухни выходит поохать и погладить его по голове, и он утыкается в ее обширную грудь.  
Он действительно еле стоит на ногах, и Найл пытается найти, где они могут приткнуться, но в офис диспетчеров без Лиама и Гарри не пройти, до офиса «Вёрджин» Луи Найлу не дотащить, и они устраиваются в зале ожидания. Найл час играет в игрушку на телефоне, пока Луи спит у него на коленях.  
Зейн приходит в шесть минут одиннадцатого с собакой на поводке, прицепленном к джинсам, и бутылкой воды. От осторожности и терпения, с которыми он будит Луи, щемит сердце. Зейн поднимает на него глаза, и Найл понимает, что это прекрасный повод для сплетен, но так же он понимает, что Зейн знает: сплетен не будет.  
Зейн притаскивает Луи домой практически волоком, потому что на ногах Томлинсон еле стоит. Лиам выходит им навстречу и раскрывает рот.  
− Луи?  
− Его в рейсе догнало, − поясняет Зейн. − Помоги мне, я вещи из машины принесу.  
Лиам перехватывает Луи и укладывает его на диван.  
− Лу?  
Он горячий, очень горячий даже сквозь рубашку, когда Лиам вытряхивает его из куртки.  
− Привет, Ли, − Луи с видимым трудом открывает глаза и пытается улыбнуться. − Мне пиздец.  
− Я позвоню твоей маме.  
− Не надо! Чего ей волноваться. Я посплю, будет лучше.  
Лучше не будет, Лиам знает, недаром он еще сидит на больничном. Он прекрасно помнит − точнее, не помнит − первые дни, когда парни приносили ему воду и лекарства, заставляя хотя бы пить, потому что он не мог даже встать. Они боялись оставить его одного, но он даже не замечал, есть кто-то рядом или нет, не отслеживая ход времени. Первое, что он помнит отчетливо − серое от усталости лицо Луи, который менял ему холодный компресс на лбу. Луи был из рейса, прилетел и сразу сел к нему, отпустив Зейна на смену. Зейн тогда свалился через день, и Луи, кажется, относил знакомой девочке из планирования хорошее шампанское за то, что ему сняли на неделю командировки − мама Зейна приехать не могла, не с кем было оставить дочерей, а мама Лиама работала, и он сидел с ними сам, на удивление умело. «Четыре младшие сестры и мама-медсестра, − смеялся потом Луи. − Я профессионально научился вытирать сопли». «Твоя мама − акушерка», − возражал Зейн. «Ну так и ты ведешь себя, как младенец». Болеющий Зейн, как только ему полегчало, оказался крайне ворчливым пациентом.  
− Хорошо, что ты еще на больничном, − говорит Зейн, возвращаясь с чемоданом Луи. − Может, ему скорую вызвать, Ли?  
− Если он от нас заразился, то к утру температура слегка спадет. Принеси градусник.  
− А если нет? − ворчит Зейн, но уходит на поиски термометра.  
− Давай, Луи, − тормошит его Лиам. − Пошли в спальню.  
Но Луи не реагирует, и его приходится на руках тащить. Лиаму не впервой, он его и пьяного в хлам таскал, но сейчас Луи обморочно горячий и кажется в два раза тяжелее.  
Термометр показывает под сорок, и Лиам с Зейном переглядываются.  
− Может, скорую, Ли?  
− Я его маме позвоню. Скажет вызывать − вызовем.  
Мама советует оставить его в покое до утра и подтверждает догадки Лиама − поить, переодевать, когда вспотеет, − он сам смутно помнит, как его ворочали Луи с Зейном, вытаскивая из-под него мокрую простыню − и звонить врачу, если температура повысится. Лекарства у них остались с запасом, и Зейн вспоминает, что Найл влил в Луи стакан «Лемсипа», который, очевидно, не помог. В полночь Лиам выгоняет Зейна спать − ему в ночную на следующий день.

Врача они все-таки вызывают, утром, когда температура спадает незначительно, и с работы Луи трезвонят с самого утра. Лиам разговаривает с их планированием, объясняет, что нет, Томлинсону не стало лучше, и он не сможет лететь через два дня, и ему напоминают про оформление больничного. Врач приходит тот же, что приходил и к ним с Зейном, пожимает плечами, мол, чего ж вы хотели, и выписывает больничный и рецепт на антибиотики.

Луи просыпается только к вечеру, так, чтобы хотя бы открыть глаза и осмысленно осмотреться, а не как ночью, когда он мычал и мотал головой в ответ на попытки Лиама напоить его водой.  
− Ли?  
Лиам отрывается от книжки и садится рядом с ним на кровать, пробуя рукой температуру.  
− Как ты?  
− Хреново, − Луи улыбается. − Жарко.  
− У тебя температура.  
− Да я понял. Все равно жарко. Дай попить?  
Лиам приносит ему слабый чай, теплый и без молока, Луи выхлебывает чашку чуть не залпом и укладывается Лиаму на плечо. Он все еще горячий, с красными щеками и мокрой от пота челкой.  
− Тебе так же херово было?  
− У меня температура ниже была, − Лиам пальцами зачесывает ему волосы со лба. − Ты что-то все рекорды бьешь. Поешь что-нибудь? Тебе лекарства надо пить.  
− Нет, есть я точно не буду.  
− Тошнит?  
− В основном от такой жизни, но да. Немного.  
− Может, тост? − предлагает Лиам. Луи качает головой.  
− Нет, не могу. Пойду в душ попробую сходить.  
− Куда ты там сходишь, ты сидеть ровно не можешь. Лежи.  
− Жарко очень, − жалуется Луи. В комнате не жарко, Лиам открыл дверь нараспашку, чтобы не открывать окно, и это явно последствия температуры. Его хотя бы не лихорадит пока, он все норовит раскрыться, и Лиам уже укрывает его только простыней.  
− Полежи, я сейчас тебе еще чаю принесу.  
Лиам приносит чай и кастрюлю с теплой водой, обмакивает в нее полотенце и, отжав, осторожно кладет его Луи на лоб. Луи, задремавший было, просыпается и блаженно стонет.  
− Лучше?  
− Да, так да...  
Второе полотенце Лиам кладет ему на грудь, и Луи благодарно затихает, нащупав руку Лиама и сжимая ее.  
− Не спи, Лу, надо поесть.  
− Нет, Лиам, нет, − стонет Луи, и Лиам обеспокоенно ищет термометр.  
− Антибиотики же, Лу. Я крекеры принес, давай, полежи и попробуй, с чаем.

Идея оказывается провальной, Луи отворачивается и отказывается есть напрочь, и Лиам, плюнув, скармливает ему таблетки на голодный желудок.  
Ночью Луи становится хуже. Температура снова повышается, он не отпускает Лиама от себя, хнычет жалобно, как только полотенце на лбу нагревается, толком не спит и прекращает говорить. Лиам видел, как Луи болеет, не раз, и когда он перестает говорить − это очень плохой признак.  
Он сидит с ним, меняя холодные полотенца и вытирая его от пота, периодически пытаясь хотя бы напоить, до прихода Зейна. Зейн возвращается со смены с посеревшим лицом, шугает собаку на место и сменяет Лиама прямо в форме, не переодеваясь.  
− Иди спать, Ли.  
− Ты с ночной!  
− Иди поспи хотя бы час. Я с ним посижу.  
− Ему совсем хреново, − Лиам встает, осторожно отцепив руку Луи от своего запястья. − Дай ему воды минут через двадцать и полотенце поменяй. Его вроде не тошнит, но я ведро принес на всякий случай. Если что, буди меня сразу.  
Он падает на кровать и отключается моментально, хотя совесть шепчет, что стоило бы хоть на пару часов отпустить Зейна подремать, из ночной очень тяжело, а Зейн сам только встал на ноги, но сил нет, он сутки на ногах и сам еще на больничном.  
Зейн будит его, такое ощущение, через пять минут после того, как он закрыл глаза.  
− Я долго спал?  
− Полтора часа. Я бы не стал тебя будить, но я его один не донесу, помоги. И он тебя зовет.  
Зейн уже набрал еле теплую ванну, но донести Луи до нее не сумел − тот отбивается в бреду и на самом деле зовет Лиама.  
− Тихо, Лу, все в порядке, я здесь, − Лиам садится рядом и поднимает его в сидячее положение. − Посмотри на меня?  
Луи послушно распахивает глаза, совершенно стеклянные от температуры.  
− Лиам?  
− Да, Лу, это я. Все хорошо. Сейчас будет полегче.  
− Ли, мне пиздец, − шепчет Луи ему в шею, горячий как печка и мокрый от пота. − Ли, мне совсем пиздец.  
− Луи, может, скорую?  
− Не надо скорую, не хочу в больницу, − Луи начинает отбиваться, и Лиаму приходится сжать его покрепче.  
− Луи, тихо. Не в больницу. Сейчас пойдем в ванную, будет полегче. Пойдем?  
− Пойдем, − соглашается Луи, снова закрывая глаза и обвивая Лиама руками за шею. Поднять его на руки не так просто, но Лиам справляется.  
Засунуть его в холодную ванну сложней, но вдвоем они справляются, несмотря на жалобные звуки, издаваемые Луи. Лиам так и остается сидеть рядом и гладить его по голове.  
− Зейн, иди спать.  
− Заткнись, − просит Зейн, пытаясь влить в Луи холодного чая. − Лу, пей, пожалуйста.  
− Давай, Лу, − подбадривает Лиам. − Будет лучше.

Они видели друг друга, наверное, уже во всех состояниях. С тяжелого похмелья, когда Лиам выпил первый раз и рвало его потом полдня, а Луи, тоже похмельный, молча споласкивал ведро, стоящее у кровати, и что-то самозабвенно врал маме Лиама, мол, они занимаются. Больных в сопли, когда Лиам лежал в больнице с почечной недостаточностью, первый и последний, к счастью, раз в более-менее взрослом возрасте, а Луи, белый от страха, сидел у его кровати на пару с мамой, потому что именно он вызывал Лиаму скорую. С разбитыми лицами − Лиам тогда только начал заниматься боксом, и первые месяцы сам выглядел как боксерская груша, а Луи сочли слишком нахальным и задиристым для гея в провинциальном городке и решили перевоспитать. В растерянности, когда отец Луи − родной отец − решил возобновить с ним общение и познакомить его с сестрой, когда Лиаму сказали, что почка заработала. В слезах, когда было хреново.  
Они видели друг друга любыми, и Лиаму хватает сил, в отличие от Зейна, не терять голову и не паниковать, но ему все равно страшно.  
Зейн же Луи никогда не видел в таком состоянии, и до паники ему явно полшага.  
Они вытаскивают его из ванны − на ногах Луи не стоит − и вытирают. Зейн перестилает постель, и Лиам укутывает его, мелко дрожащего, в одеяло.  
Температура спадает до тридцати девяти, Луи засыпает, и Лиам выгоняет Зейна спать.

Лиам слышит крики еще со стоек регистрации. Гарри поднимает голову от системы и недоуменно хмурится, вопросительно глядя на Лиама. Лиам только пожимает плечами и думает, не сходить ли самому под борт на отправку, не отправляя туда диспетчера.  
Гримшоу и Томлинсон забавно смотрятся вместе, в одинаковой форме, оба аккуратные и представительные, но совершенно разномастные. Лиам не понимает, что им двоим могло в разгар скандала понадобиться у него на стойке, но они, подойдя, прекращают орать, и Луи нормальным голосом интересуется:  
− Лиам, ты до скольки?  
− До девяти, − терпеливо отвечает Лиам. Его смены расписываются на месяц вперед, и на холодильнике у них всегда висит сводный график рабочих дней его и Зейна, в котором Луи отмечает свои рейсы, но Луи каждый раз спрашивает, будто не может запомнить. Запомнить, приветствуя, весь салон огромного самолета − может, а смены два через два − нет.  
− Отлично, я как раз освобожусь, вместе поедем, − Луи не дожидается даже ответа и разворачивается к Нику, который почему-то молча и терпеливо его ждет. − Так вот, пошли в офис, я буду писать объяснительную, а ты подтвердишь.  
− Томлинсон, я тебе уже сказал − я ничего подписывать за тебя не буду!  
− Но ты все видел!  
− Только если меня вызовут! Луи, они охренели вконец, но это твоя бригада.  
− Да они второй раз со мной летали!  
− Да хоть первый!  
− Не орите у стоек, пожалуйста, − вмешивается Лиам. − Работать мешаете. Лу, случилось что-то?  
− Он познал, что благими намерениями устлана дорога в ад, − хмыкает Ник. Но уже то, что они ругаются машинально, без привычного пыла, говорит о том, что в этот раз конфликт был с кем-то другим. Когда Луи и Ник недовольны друг другом, об этом знает весь аэропорт, и по крикам, и по сплетням, и по виртуозным оскорбительным конструкциям, которые потом передают из уст в уста, цитируя.  
Лиам никому бы не пожелал попасться им в те редкие моменты, когда они солидарны в мнениях.

У них не задаются отношения с самого начала − Ник уже летает бортпроводником, Луи попадает под его опеку на стажировке, и Ник, тогда еще довольно беззлобно подкалывающий нервничающего новичка, решает, что к нему можно подкатить. Подробностей ни один из них толком не рассказывает, но Лиам знает, что Ник ориентации не скрывает, хоть и не афиширует, естественно, а вот Луи первое время скрывает тщательно. После этого их отношения разлаживаются, и когда Ник становится старшим бортом, а Луи летает обычным, все становится еще хуже − грызться как сейчас им мешает разница в статусе, но они постоянно недовольны друг другом. Ник даже пишет на Луи служебки дважды, в результате чего Томлинсона сажают на землю − один раз за нарушение режима в командировке, второй − за внешний вид. Оба раза Луи орет дома так, что Тыква скулит и прячется за ноги Зейна. Когда Луи сам становится старшим бортом, собачиться они начинают еще более вдохновенно, особенно когда попадают на один борт. Впрочем, как только они выходят на рейс, все сводится к сугубо профессиональным отношениям, но длится это, как правило, ровно до момента окончания этого рейса.  
По пальцам можно пересчитать случаи, когда они выступают сдвоенным фронтом, но эти случаи никто не хочет вспоминать.  
− Ты-то про ад все знаешь, − ворчит Луи. − Тебя оттуда за плохое поведение выгнали.  
− Пиши объяснительную, Томмо, не выпендривайся. Вызовут − я расскажу. Давай, хороших выходных, − Гримшоу хлопает Луи по плечу и подмигивает Гарри: − Юный Стайлз!  
Гарри машет ему рукой, улыбаясь. Ник, уже уходя, оборачивается к Лиаму:  
− Миссис Томлинсон, мое почтение!  
Лиам только закатывает глаза.  
− Я вещи у тебя тут брошу?  
− Оставляй. Что случилось-то?  
− Служебку написал на своих бортов. А они на меня встречную, за превышение полномочий, ну и началось.  
Лиам удивленно поднимает брови. У Луи разные отношения с бортами − с кем-то он дружит, как с Эйденом, однофамильцем Ника, с Элеонор, роман с которой Луи приписывали пару месяцев, с Даниэль и Перри, чья лучшая подруга работает у Лиама в смене, с кем-то − придерживается исключительно деловых отношений, с кем-то иногда ругается, но работает он хорошо, Лиам знает, и недовольных его решениями еще не было. Та же Даниэль то недолгое время, что они встречались с Лиамом, стонала, что Луи − тиран и деспот, но работу свою знает и делает, и никогда не драконит бортов в командировке. «С ним всегда можно договориться, если не борзеть», − объясняла она.  
− Оборзели совсем, группа с овцой, − бурчит Луи, убирая чемодан за стойку, будто читая мысли. − Подождешь, если задержусь?  
− Ага. Чего ты там превысил-то?  
− Потом, Ли, − отмахивается Луи. Судя по тому, что он не снимает галстук, как только выходит с работы, ситуация действительно неприятная.  
Луи не приходит к девяти, и Лиам, захватив его чемодан, уходит к Найлу.  
− Что слышно, Найлер?  
− Гримшоу и Томлинсон вступили в коалицию, кто-то вылетит из бортов, − флегматично сообщает Найл.  
− Это я слышал и даже видел, − отмахивается Лиам. − А что случилось-то?  
− Вот этого пока не знаю. Ходят слухи, что с Лу что-то не поделили его борты.  
− Это тоже слышал.  
− Ты сегодня бесполезен как источник информации, Лиам. Заказывать будешь что?  
− Чай?  
− И как источник моей зарплаты ты тоже бесполезен, − вздыхает Найл, но чай заваривает. Лиам виновато пожимает плечами.  
− Приезжай к нам в выходные, Луи как раз дома.  
− Можно, − соглашается Найл. Он какой-то непривычно грустный, и Лиам хмурится:  
− Найлер, что случилось?  
− Да так, − Найл полирует и без того чистую стойку.  
− Дома что-то?  
− Да нет, дома все нормально. С зарплатой в этом месяце швах просто, я же болел. А у меня долг за квартиру.  
− Тебе одолжить? − моментально предлагает Лиам.  
− Да я соседа ищу. Если не найду, то да, наверное, только я не знаю, когда отдам.  
Предыдущий сосед Найла свалил без предупреждения, забрав все вещи и оставив ключи в почтовом ящике. Разумеется, свою долю за квартиру он не заплатил, и Найл тянул полную ренту два месяца.  
− Слушай, − вдруг осеняет Лиама. − Найлер! Гарри же ищет квартиру!  
− Гарри? Твой Гарри?  
− Да, он мне говорил, что хочет съезжать со своей, ездить далеко. Они снимали вдвоем с сестрой, но она съехала в кампус, свою часть-то платит, но он говорит, что ездить окончательно задолбался. А ты недалеко живешь!  
− Да? − недоверчиво переспрашивает Найл. − Но ты же видел, у меня места не как у вас. А он если один привык жить...  
− Предложи ему завтра. Или хочешь, я ему скажу?  
− Что скажешь? − падает рядом Луи. − Найлер, сделай мне тоже чай. С виски.  
− Ты за рулем, − напоминает Лиам. Луи вздыхает.  
− Без виски.  
− Да, мне точно нужен сосед, − вздыхает Найл, заваривая чай Луи.  
− Тебе одиноко?  
− Мне дорого, Томмо! От вас чаевых же не дождешься, дармоеды.  
− Не вопрос, − Луи вместо двух фунтов за чай кладет на стойку двадцатку. − Сдачи не надо.  
− С чего такая щедрость, Томмо?  
− Я у тебя занимал, − поясняет Луи с хитрой улыбкой. − Так что с соседом?  
− Найл ищет соседа, а Гарри говорил, что ищет квартиру поближе.  
− Ну да, квартира с Найлом лучше, чем просто квартира, − серьезно кивает Луи. − Найлер, тебя закинуть домой?  
− Ты какой-то подозрительно бодрый, Лу.  
− А я сегодня все послал и сидел на кухне. Шампанское разливал.  
− Что у тебя там со служебками? − спрашивает Лиам. Луи мрачнеет. Найл оживляется, наливает мирно пьющему у стойки мужичку пинту пива и предупреждает, что через полчаса они закрываются, начиная наводить порядок.  
− Да они охренели совсем. Сидели в Нью-Йорке в гостинице, вылет в двенадцать, я слышу − шумно, пошел посмотреть. Они там кутят вовсю, девицы какие-то левые. Я предупредил и ушел, ну и через полчаса вернулся, а там все так же. Я и сказал, что служебку на них напишу, если они не закруглятся, за нарушение режима. Нет, ну чего борзеть-то, я же не против, что парни гуляют, но в рейс же. Ну и у Сайкса хватило ума меня нахуй послать. Пьяный был. А тут как раз на шум Гримми подтянулся. Ну, написал я служебку, а их кто-то надоумил написать встречную, мол, я к ним придираюсь, они сидели чинно пили чай в восемь вечера, а не кутили за полночь. Ну и понеслось. У них кто-то знакомый сидит в офисе, точно. Не знаю только, кто. Но на меня у него, похоже, зуб.  
Луи трет лоб устало и вздыхает.  
− Гримшоу не хочет идти со мной, пока его не вызовут как свидетеля, он же вторым старшим был на этом рейсе. Говорит, заподозрят в сговоре. Нас с ним − в сговоре, да? Смешно.  
− Тебе это чем-то грозит?  
− Ну, если они как-то умудрятся доказать, что я был неправ, то да.  
− Гримми же видел все.  
− Ну, видел. Не знаю. В общем, я объяснительную написал, в понедельник будут разбираться, у меня два человеческих выходных, не хочу больше о работе. Найлер, а поехали к нам вообще?  
− Тебя на землю-то не посадят? − интересуется Найл, расставляя бутылки. Луи пожимает плечами.  
− Не должны.  
− Тогда ладно, земля не в опасности.  
− Как грубо, Хоран. Поедешь с нами-то?  
− Поеду, − решается Найл. − Только у меня вещей нет, и с собакой я спать не буду.  
− Это уж как вы договоритесь, − Лиам допивает чай и встает, потягиваясь.

Они все знают, что Зейн в свободное от работы время увлекается разными художествами.  
В спальне у Лиама висит что-то абстрактное, нарисованное ему в подарок на день рождения, хотя Луи до сих пор подозревает, что Зейн просто выпустил Тыкву потоптать лист грязными ногами, уж больно цвета – «землистые, теплые, ну, мне кажется, тебе подходят» − похожи на грязь в ближайшем сквере.  
Самому Луи он разрисовал несмываемым маркером футболку − вот это, впрочем, вышло у него куда лучше, в стиле граффити, и куда дешевле, чем покупать подобные творения. Зейн еще обещал ему нарисовать на футболках комиксов, но Луи уже пару месяцев не летает в Китай, чтобы привезти оттуда стопку белых тишоток за копейки.  
Да и кухню их он как-то перекрасил в припадке злости, повздорив то ли с родителями, то ли с начальством − если Зейн не хочет говорить, из него клещами не вытянешь информацию, даже будучи Луи Томлинсоном. Лиам с Луи утром охренели, но после третьей чашки чая несколько пообвыклись и согласились, что синие стены − это оригинально.  
Но Лиам никак не ожидает такой картины, возвращаясь домой после выходных у родителей.

Еще когда он устроился в аэропорт и ему сшили форму, Луи моментально выклянчил ее примерить. Они тогда были почти одного роста, Луи чуть пониже, Лиам чуть выше, и первый же месяц полностью совместной жизни напрочь стер понятие «моя вещь». Луи и раньше таскал у Лиама футболки и куртки, но тут понятие собственности исчезли.  
Впрочем, когда Луи выдали форму, Лиам ее тоже примерял − с брюками у них не сложилось, а вот рубашки и пиджаки сидели хорошо. У них даже есть совместная фотография в форме друг друга.  
Форму Зейна они украли в его отсутствие, и Луи очень задумчиво смотрел на Лиама в ней, и даже кидал фотки Даниэль. Дани они тогда тоже очень понравились, об этом Лиам узнал из первых рук.  
Но все-таки увидеть Гарри в форме Зейна − это не то, чего Лиам мог ждать по возвращении.  
Гарри стоит у стены с таким лицом, будто ему это слегка наскучило, но сказать об этом Зейну он не решается. Луи лежит на диване и посматривает то на них, то в телевизор − вряд ли играет «Донкастер» или «МЮ», иначе вид Гарри в черной форме службы безопасности Луи от футбола бы не отвлек.  
− Кхм, − кашляет он, но никто не оборачивается. − Я дома?  
− Привет, Ли! − хором отзываются Луи и Зейн. Гарри улыбается и машет рукой.  
− А что тут происходит?  
− У Малика вдохновение. У него муза. У него процесс. Поэтому в доме нет еды, и с собакой сегодня гулял я.  
− Зейн, − стонет Лиам. Эту неделю его очередь готовить, что условно, конечно, но все же повышает шансы иметь хотя бы обеды на неделю: «Три колокола» поднимают цену на бизнес-ланч, а до зарплаты еще неделя.  
− Ну, они хотя бы твою форму не берут, радуйся, − Луи сгоняет с дивана Тыкву, чтобы Лиам мог сесть, и после этого складывает ноги ему на колени. − Чипсов?  
Лиам голоден настолько, что согласен и на чипсы с отвратительным вкусом бекона, которые Луи поглощает в нечеловеческих количествах.  
− И давно они так?  
− Второй день. Я вчера прилетел, а они мне с порога − раздевайся. Я думаю, ничего себе расклад, да? Может, заснул в полете и мне это снится? Ты же знаешь, в командировке подрочить толком некогда бывает. А тут такое приветствие. Я говорю, мальчики, не вопрос, но я хоть в душ схожу, а Зейн мне − ты хоть на хуй сходи, форму сюда давай. Ну тут я решил себя ущипнуть, − Луи для достоверности щиплет Лиама за руку, Лиам дергается, но уже давно не вскрикивает: это ожидаемо и привычно. − Но нет, не сплю. Я говорю, прелестная идея, сейчас все будет − выхожу из душа, а моя форма уже на Гарри. Представь? Штаны ему, конечно, коротковаты, но в форме бортов все выглядят прекрасно, а Гарри и в своей неплох...  
− Эй, − смеется Гарри. − Я и в обычной одежде неплох!  
− А, да, ты ж называешь это одеждой, − фыркает Луи. − Так вот, Ли, представь? Гарри в форме борта. Только прическа неуставная совсем.  
− Они распрямили мне волосы и завязали хвост! − радостно дополняет историю Гарри. − Откуда, кстати, у вас щипцы?  
− Зейна распрямляем! − закатывает глаза Луи. − Лиам имел такую дурацкую привычку в юности, и притащил эту адскую машину с собой. Если хочешь посмотреть, Ли, есть фотографии.  
− А чего не рисунки? − Лиам кивает на Гарри, мающегося у стены, и Зейна, увлеченно рисующего и не обращающего внимания на его мучения.  
− Я у них форму отобрал. Эротические игрища сами собой, а мне рубашку стирать и брюки чистить, мне в рейс ночью.  
Если Луи ночью в рейс, то скоро он начнет засыпать, и стратегически верным шагом сейчас является отступление. Впрочем, фотографии Гарри в форме бортпроводника лежат на столе, и если Лиам утаскивает их с собой в комнату и потом задерживается в душе дольше обычного, этого никто не замечает.  
Гарри, впрочем, подмигивает ему, когда он возвращает фотки на место.  
Лиам рад, что хотя бы его форма их не интересует.

Они перевозят Гарри к Найлу всем миром, потому что машина есть только у них. Сестра Гарри, Джемма, от которой он всех ревностно отгоняет, помогает расставить вещи поменьше, книги, одежду и даже какой-то кухонный скарб, на который Найл смотрит, как на инопланетные артефакты, но таскать и сгружать мебель и коробки им приходится самим. Зейн сразу заявляет, что его функция будет заключаться исключительно в управлении машиной, что Луи пытается оспорить, но спор проигрывает, когда они доходят до того, что все-таки это машина Зейна.  
Машина действительно его, по документам и исторически, но второй комплект ключей делят Луи и Лиам. Когда они только переехали, права были только у Луи, Лиам пошел учиться не сразу и неохотно, и они втроем по ночам ездили с ним по городу, когда было время. Зейн тогда клялся каждый раз, что на пушечный выстрел больше не подпустит Лиама к автомобилю и пытался найти и вырвать у себя седые волосы. Лиам, впрочем, и не торопится, но на ремонт, бензин и техобслуживание они давно и без обсуждений скидываются все вместе.  
У Гарри оказывается неожиданно много вещей, и если кровать и стол они перевозят транспортной компанией, то все остальное приходится вывозить в три приема. Пока Луи и Найл перетаскивают все это наверх, Гарри с Лиамом уезжают за следующей партией, а Тыковка сторожит оставленные на улице коробки.  
Когда все вещи подняты, ключи от старой квартиры сданы хозяину, все собираются в небольшой квартирке, которую Найл с Гарри теперь делят, отпраздновать.  
Квартира действительно небольшая, по сравнению с ней у Луи с Лиамом и Зейном хоромы − кроме трех спален, пусть и маленьких, у них есть подобие гостиной с кухней. Здесь же только кухня и две крохотных спальни, зато до станции, от которой до порта двадцать минут, буквально десять минут пешком − или пять бегом, как радостно подсказывает Найл. Они, подумав, отодвигают кухонный стол в сторону и устраиваются на полу, иначе не поместиться, на брошенных пледах и одеялах Джемма расставляет заказанную пиццу и притащенное Найлом пиво, и никого не смущает ни недостаток места, ни отсутствие стола и стульев. Тыковку Зейн сначала хочет оставить на лестнице, но после объяснений с возмущенными соседями ее устраивают в коридоре.  
− Можно я ей пиццы дам, Зейн? Она же тоже помогала.  
Зейн комично округляет глаза. Луи часто шутит, что Тыковка питается куда лучше, чем они сами, и это отчасти правда − Зейн даже кашу ей варит сам, в единственной их кастрюле, и сухим кормом подкармливает только изредка. Первые грандиозные скандалы в их доме как раз случались, когда парни пытались скормить ей что-то с общего стола.  
− Гарри, если ты решил подружиться с Тыковкой, дай ей крекер. Никакой пиццы!  
− ...ей вредно! − хором заканчивают за него Луи с Лиамом.  
Гарри, кажется, единственный из их знакомых, собаку побаивается и, хоть уже не шарахается, старается держаться от нее подальше. Лиам каждый раз высказывает Зейну, что это все плод его дурацких шуточек с досмотром, на что Зейн всегда возмущается, потому что какие шутки, у него работа такая. Тыковка же, радостно вылизывающая Луи и Найла при любой возможности практически с ног до головы, сама к Гарри не очень идет − играть он с ней явно не будет, кормить с рук Зейн ее, как правило, запрещает, и она не ждет вкусного от чужих, а что делать с этим большим глупым боязливым щенком, Тыкве не очень понятно.  
Но Гарри настроен подружиться с собакой, наконец-то, и когда все радостно скандируют «Гарри! Гарри!», он оправдывается, что она тоже помогала при переезде и ей тоже должно что-то достаться. Зейн выдает ему собачью галету и свистит Тыковку из коридора. Она, прибежав на свист, первым делом пытается облизать сидящего с краю Найла, и только потом отвлекается на робко протянутое печенье.  
− Хорошая Тыковка, − нерешительно говорит Гарри, и Луи от хохота падает на Лиама. Зейн, давясь смехом, говорит обнюхивающей печенье и слегка подрагивающую руку Гарри собаке:  
− Тыква, можно.  
Галета исчезает в пасти моментально, Гарри издает совершенно неприличный для взрослого парня писк, и все, разумеется, закатываются от хохота, а Луи с Лиамом закатываются еще и физически − под отодвинутый стол. Гарри мстительно накидывает на них два пледа, чтобы подольше выпутывались, и дуется, когда Джемма гладит его по голове.  
− Хазза, ты же никогда не боялся собак.  
Лиам, высунув из кокона голову, радостно пересказывает историю с обыском, которую знают все, кроме Джеммы, а Тыковка, в смятении от таких громких звуков, пытается устроиться рядом с хозяином. Зейн, впрочем, скармливает ей утешительное печенье и отправляет на место.  
− Я не боюсь. Она просто... большая!  
− Стайлз, − Луи, красный от смеха, скидывает наконец плед и выползает из-под стола. − Тыква − это сорок килограмм любви. Самое страшное, что она может сделать − это прыгнуть на тебя, когда ты спишь.  
− Или поставить лапы на плечи, − вмешивается Лиам. − Она Луи опрокидывает. Это очень смешно, кстати.  
− Ничего подобного. Я просто оступился тогда.  
− Давай я позову, посмотрим, − предлагает Зейн, Луи возражает, но Найл вмешивается и запрещает эту акробатику на кухне:  
− Потому что Томмо она опрокинет, а кухни после этого не будет!  
− Тыква, иди сюда, моя радость, они на нас наговаривают! − вопит Луи. Тыковка, постукивая хвостом об открытую дверь, нерешительно заглядывает. Лиама и Луи она слушается, Зейн не запрещает, потому что они часто выводят ее гулять, и если бы она не подчинялась их командам, это бы превращалось в бедствие. Зейн чешет ее за ухом и разрешает зайти − пиццу они уже доели, все равно, а судьба пива каждого в их собственных руках, и все моментально подхватывают бутылки с пола. Томлинсон усаживает собаку рядом с собой и обнимает ее за шею, учесывая за ухом.  
− Можешь ее погладить, Гарри, − предлагает Зейн, и Гарри, вздохнув, нерешительно тянется. Тыква радостно тычется ему в ладонь мокрым носом, и Гарри замирает, пока Луи, устав от них, не хватает его за руку и не заставляет погладить собаку нормально.

− Найлер, виски, − командуют от стойки, и Найл оборачивается, удивленно поднимая бровь.  
− Здравствуй, Томмо.  
− Здравствуй, Найл. Виски.  
Найл нерешительно тянется за стаканом, ожидая, что Луи откажется. Он всегда просит виски, и почти всегда то Лиам, то Зейн напоминают ему, что он за рулем, или ему в рейс, или еще что-нибудь, и до дела никогда не доходит. Но тут Луи хмуро молчит и барабанит пальцами по стойке, не глядя на Найла.  
Хоран наливает ему и толкает стакан. Луи пьет залпом и жестом показывает: «Повтори».  
− Плохая командировка?  
− Нормальная, − коротко огрызается Томлинсон. На всякий случай Найл выставляет ему блюдце с орешками, которые подаются к пиву, и Луи машинально кидает в рот пару, запивая их новой порцией алкоголя.  
− Лиама ждать будешь?  
− Найл, − Луи поднимает на него такой взгляд, что Найл осекается. В таком настроении он еще не видел Томмо, даже когда он приходил, в хлам разругавшись с Гримшоу после рейса. − Ты всегда ноешь, что мы пьем только чай и не делаем тебе выручку. Пожалуйста, наливай свой сраный виски с трехсотпроцентной накруткой. Желательно молча.  
Найл, не обделенный инстинктом самосохранения, проглатывает вопрос «Что случилось?», решив, что проще будет выждать. Томмо, впрочем, притормаживает после третьей порции и грызет орехи, как мрачная белка. Он даже галстук, так ненавистный ему, не распускает, и Найл пишет тайком СМС Лиаму − это всегда надежно: «Что с Лу?»  
Лиам пишет: «Он у тебя? Не берет трубку».  
− Лу, Лиам тебя потерял, пишет, ты трубку не берешь.  
− Тебе не приходило в голову, что я не хочу разговаривать?  
− Лу, что случилось-то? − не выдерживает Найл, опирается на стойку прямо перед ним и ждет.  
− Отстань.  
− Не отстану, на тебя смотреть страшно.  
− Не смотри. У тебя есть другие клиенты, иди, смотри на них, оставь меня в покое.  
Луи всегда, даже совсем взбешенный, разговаривает. Громко жалуется, изощренно ругается, поносит оппонентов последними словами и призывает на их головы кары небесные разной степени тяжести, но никогда не молчит так каменно и не отсылает друзей подальше.  
«Пьет и молчит», − пишет он Лиаму и дожидается лаконичного ответа: «Хуево».  
− Охуеть ты помог, − бурчит Найл, пряча телефон в карман.  
− Уймись, Найлер, − просит Луи устало. − Отстань от Лиама. Сплетен не будет. Работай уже, а?  
− Я и работаю!  
Луи закрывает лицо руками и молчит, так что Найлу ничего не остается, кроме как действительно заняться другими клиентами.  
Луи в итоге забирает Лиам, уговорами заставляя его оставить в покое виски и идти домой. Луи не сопротивляется, но и не слушается толком, Лиаму приходится тормошить его физически, и Найл деликатно не смотрит на это, честно возвращая Луи всю сдачу − обычно они по молчаливому соглашению оставляют ему чаевые, если сдача не больше пятерки. Он знает их уже почти три года, видит по нескольку раз в неделю и регулярно пьет с ними, но до сих пор даже он не может привыкнуть к тому, как иногда, редко, еще реже − при ком-то, Луи и Лиам становятся одной замкнутой системой.

Гарри не приходит домой ночевать. Такое случается нередко, но никогда − перед сменой. Найл пишет ему на всякий случай, уточнить, что у того есть ключи и совесть и внеплановой побудки среди ночи не будет, но Гарри отвечает, что появится на работе, смайликов в его сообщении больше, чем букв, и Найл спокойно ложится.  
Утром он видит Гарри мельком, машет ему рукой, когда тот покупает в автомате бутылку минералки перед открытием стоек на утренний рейс. Гарри машет в ответ и аж светится, так что Найл делает вывод о хорошо проведенной ночи и ставит мысленно галочку − расспросить.  
Впрочем, когда Гарри с Лиамом приходят на обед, все выглядит не совсем так. Рубашка Гарри застегнута на все пуговицы, и он сутулится, будто пытаясь спрятаться, а Лиам, бросив один взгляд на Найла, усаживается за столик, не переставая высказывать что-то Гарри. Они едят вместе, но Лиам, заплатив, уходит первым, оставив Гарри сидеть, сгорбившись над своей тарелкой. Найл, пользуясь перерывом, плюхается рядом с ним.  
− Хазза?  
− Привет, Найл.  
− Хорошая ночь?  
− Хорошая, − грустно отвечает Гарри, ковыряя вилкой салат.  
− А что с лицом тогда?  
− Лиам отчитал.  
− Лиам? − удивляется Найл. Пейн по праву считается одним из лучших супервизоров, и смену свою держит хорошо, но даже в крайних случаях он не отчитывает своих настолько, чтобы испортить им впечатление от хорошей ночи. Он был уверен, что Лиам высказывает Гарри за что-то нерабочее.  
Гарри оглядывается и расстегивает воротник, демонстрируя Найлу засос.  
− Очень хорошая ночь, − уважительно присвистывает Найл. − Непрофессионально?  
− Ага. Найл, за что они так Гримми не любят?  
− Что? − Найл опускает руку с занесенной вилкой, и Гарри округляет глаза при виде этой нехарактерной реакции.  
− За что Лиам так не любит Гримми?  
− Есть за что, − осторожно отзывается Найл. − Но ты же не хочешь сказать, что это...  
− Я уже ничего никому не хочу сказать, − ощетинивается вдруг Стайлз, застегивая рубашку. Найл поднимает бровь.  
− Ууууу. Нервный.  
− Моя личная жизнь никого не касается.  
− Хазза, − Найл кладет ему руку на плечо и сжимает пальцы, когда Гарри пытается ее стряхнуть. − Ты говоришь это не тому человеку.  
− Не смешно, Найл, − отвечает Гарри и уходит работать. Найл доедает и думает обеспокоенно, что, кажется, у них наметилась проблема.

Лиам приходит к нему сам, сидит и барабанит пальцами по стойке. Зейна на горизонте не видно, Луи отсыпается после ночной, и они не договаривались куда-то ехать вместе, но Найл ставит перед Лиамом чай и ждет продолжения.  
− В курсе, да? − спрашивает Лиам и машет рукой. − Хотя что я, конечно, ты в курсе.  
− Я в курсе всего. А чего именно?  
− Гарри.  
− Я в курсе Гарри, мы живем вместе, − кивает Найл.  
− Гримшоу.  
− Нет, он Стайлз, я уверен.  
− Найл.  
− Да, − сдается Найл, хотя и подозревает, что этот разговор ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
− И что ты думаешь? Что он тебе сказал?  
− Пейн, что ты знаешь о барменско-клиентской конфиденциальности?  
− Найл, − вздыхает Лиам. − Я за него беспокоюсь.  
− Он сказал, что ты его отчитал за засос на шее. И что его личная жизнь никого не касается, − Найл никогда не мог сопротивляться грустным щенячьим глазам Лиама. Собственно, только Луи имел в этом деле какие-то шансы.  
− Но это Гримшоу, Найлер.  
− Ты еще мне расскажи о том, как камни вопиют о его порочности, − фыркает Хоран. − Ну, Гримшоу. Не ты же, отстань от парня.  
− Слушай, он мой подчиненный, это раз, и мне на хер не сдался Ник на стойках чаще, чем я его и так вижу, а во-вторых, Гарри мой друг. И я не хочу, чтобы... чтобы ему было плохо.  
Найл молчит. Можно свести все в шутку, но Лиам выглядит расстроенным, на самом деле, и ирландцу не хочется ерничать, как обычно.

Он знает Ника дольше, чем Луи и Лиама, и, тем более, Гарри. Гримшоу не такой частый гость, как они, он чаще ходит в другие кафешки в поисках разнообразия, редко пьет после работы и не вынужден дожидаться кого-то со смены, да и скидки по пропуску у него нет. Но он заглядывает, радостно обменивается новостями и сплетнями и вообще довольно дружелюбен. Найл любит общаться с бортами, Ник смешной, и у них нет проблем.  
А что слухи ходят о его любвеобильности к коллегам − ну так он борт. Про них всегда так говорят.  
Но как-то, когда Найл уже был знаком с Луи − тот облюбовал его паб, как только начал регулярно появляться в порту − Ник приходит с видом сытого кота.  
− Эх, Хоран, какой у меня стажер. Лучшая жопа в потоке, отвечаю.  
− А грудь? − автоматически интересуется Найл, наливая ему сок. Ник только смеется.  
− А груди у него нет, Найлер, потому что он мальчик.  
− А, − Найл резко утрачивает интерес к обсуждению. Мальчики его не интересуют, в отличие от молоденьких и всегда симпатичных стюардесс, но Гримшоу это смущает мало.  
− Форма эта новая еще, ммм. Я ему говорю, мол, как ты с таким ростом прошел, покажи-ка, дотянешься ли ты до полок вообще. Он сопит возмущенно, но молчит, тянется. До полок-то он достает, но задница, лепрекон! Кукла, а не мальчик. Я бы его...  
− Гримшоу, если тебя услышит кто-то из компании, ты вылетишь нахрен за неуставные отношения.  
− Но это если услышат, Найлер. Это если услышат.  
Найл только потом складывает два и два, понимая, что Ник говорил о Луи. Когда Луи вскользь, за чаем говорит Лиаму, что один из бортов уже дырку на его заднице взглядом прожег. Найл не знает еще, уместно ли говорить Луи, что Ник поставил себе целью перетрахать всю симпатичную мужскую часть Хитроу, ну, или хотя бы третьего терминала, поэтому молчит.

Эта история всплывает позже, куда позже, когда Луи уже летает не стажером, а полноценным членом экипажа, по возвращении из рейса всегда заскакивает в «Три колокола», и за плечами уже не одна совместная попойка. Луи приходит со смены с таким лицом, что Лиам вцепляется в него, а Зейн разрешает собаке залезть на диван. Найл у них гостит, потому что сосед вытолкал его из квартиры на выходные, но Луи это не смущает. Он кривится весь вечер, не говорит, в чем дело, но не отлипает от Лиама, а это, как Найл уже догадывается, верный признак того, что с Томмо что-то не так.  
Он рассказывает только когда выпито почти все пиво, Зейн дремлет на полу, сложив голову на Тыковку, а Найлу достается почти весь диван, потому как Луи сворачивается компактным клубком чуть ли не на коленях у Лиама. Он, наверное, забывает о госте, потому что говорит, тихо и сбивчиво, что Гримшоу к нему клеится. Что он не знает, что делать, потому что Ник − старший борт, и, если что, поверят ему. Что у него кругом друзья, а Луи знает немногих. Что он хватает Томмо за задницу и не дает прохода в командировках. Что на этот раз все зашло как-то совсем далеко, и Ник выпил, а пьяный Ник, оказывается, настойчив и силен, и вырваться Луи, конечно, вырвался, но разругались они в хлам, и черт его знает, чем теперь все кончится.  
− Он тебя домогался?! − шипит Лиам, и Луи зажимает ему рот ладонью с усталым видом.  
− Ну, выходит, что да. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать, Ли. Ждать, что будет?  
Найл притворяется спящим.  
В следующий раз Ник приходит в «Три колокола» с крайне задумчивым видом.  
− Лепрекон, расскажи-ка мне про Лиама Пейна.  
− Что тебе рассказать?  
− Все. Давай-давай, я тебе за это расскажу, с кем спит Ли-Энн.  
Это ценная информация, и Найл даже задумывается.  
− Он работает на регистрации. Ходят слухи, что его собираются тянуть на супервизора, очень хвалят.  
− Это все прекрасно. Что у них с Томлинсоном?  
− Они живут вместе, − это общеизвестно, так что тут можно не переживать.  
− Ага. В смысле, живут, или в смысле, вместе?  
− Живут вместе, − тем же тоном повторяет Найл.  
− Он мне морду обещал набить, если я к Томлинсону подойду ближе, чем на два шага. Такой забавный кудрявый щеночек, но как-то, знаешь, мне не захотелось проверять, он был очень... убедителен. Вот только почему?  
− Ты не понимаешь? − удивляется Найл. Его зовут с другого края стойки, и он чуть не отмахивается от клиента, спохватившись в последний момент. − Нет, серьезно?  
Гримшоу дожидается его.  
− Нет? В смысле, не понимаю. Ну, по-моему, его утомляет мое внимание к незабвенной заднице, но проблем с выражением недовольства, знаешь, я за Томмо не замечал.  
− Ты бы поговорил с Томмо, Ник, − советует Найл.  
− Ладно, − соглашается Ник. − Только он меня шарахается. Он что, перепил в рейсе, а я на него накричал? Не помню ни черта.  
− Поговори с ним, Гримми, − Найл весь уходит в протирку посуды, чтобы не продолжать разговор, и через полчаса Нику наконец надоедает общение в форме монолога.  
Они разговаривают, Найл узнает позже. И ругаются, на чем свет стоит. И продолжают ругаться. Но Луи хотя бы выдыхает, уверенный в том, что не потеряет работу даже несмотря на вынужденный камин-аут.  
Лиам разговаривать с Гримшоу начинает только через несколько месяцев.

− Я тоже не хочу, − осторожно говорит Найл Лиаму. − Но у них, вроде, все не так, как было с Лу.  
− Это все еще Гримшоу.  
− Это все еще Гарри. У них всегда были прекрасные отношения. Лу из-за этого бесится?  
Лиам пожимает плечами.  
− Он очень мрачно настроен. Говорит, что Гримми нашел способ отомстить ему, добравшись до его друга.  
− Да, вот то, что он тут изображал − это было очень мрачно, − кивает Найл. – Ревнует?  
− Не знаю. Но я волнуюсь за Хаззу. Мы волнуемся.  
− И Зейн волнуется, вместе с Тыквой, я понял. Ли, они разберутся. А Гарри обижается.  
− Гарри ничего не знает.  
− Так расскажи ему.  
− Лу запретил, − вздыхает Лиам, помешивая холодный чай с таким количеством сахара, что он периодически выпадает в осадок. − Гарри ему первому рассказал. В подробностях. Ну, знаешь, вплоть до того, каких размеров у Гримми член и как он умеет им пользоваться. А Луи очень не хочет об этом вспоминать.  
Луи никогда не повторяет эту историю и не уточняет, как далеко у них все зашло, прежде чем он сумел объяснить Нику, что он категорически против секса с ним, против секса на работе и совершенно не собирался совершать камин-аут вот так вот. И сам Гримшоу никому не рассказывает. Найл не уверен даже, что Зейн в курсе, но сам он честно тогда признался Лиаму, что все слышал.  
− Тогда уймись уже. Луи сам разберется. А Гарри тем более.  
Лиам не может просто взять и уняться, и Найл это знает, поэтому сдабривает свои резкие слова новой чашкой чая. Лиам только кивает ему.  
Хоран все ждет, что Ник прибежит к нему, вырывая волосы − он всегда был за краткосрочные романы, а Гарри, если к кому-то привязывается, не думает даже о том, что человек может уйти − но этого не происходит. Все остается как прежде, только Гарри стабильно ходит в наглухо застегнутых рубашках на работу и иногда не приходит домой со смен. Луи, впрочем, доводит Гримшоу почти до истерики в рейсе, о чем моментально доносит Элеонор, причем по рабочим вопросам, а Зейн, видимо, на волне общего порыва, устраивает ему досмотр с Тыквой по вызову Лиама.  
Гримми приходит уставший, доругиваясь с Луи на ходу, но Лу только машет Найлу рукой и смывается, а Ник неожиданно заказывает пиво и ловит Найла за запястье, когда тот ставит перед ним кружку.  
− Слушай сюда, Радио Аэропорт. Остальным упырям я этого повторять не буду, потому что пошли они все нахуй, тебя одного будет достаточно. Гарри... − он сбивается вдруг, ослабляет хватку и отводит взгляд. − В общем, ничего я не сделаю такого, чего он бы не хотел, ясно?  
Найл, для разнообразия, просто улыбается и кивает.  
Гарри, вернувшись вечером, обнимает его крепко и сидит так весь вечер.

Луи привычно дремлет в зале ожидания, вытянувшись на ковролине в углу, пока Лиам и Зейн заканчивают смену. Найл в отпуске у родни, Гарри улыбается на стойках, раздавая посадочные, багажные бирки и пожелания приятного полета, соваться в паб ради чашки чая и холодного раздражения Шер ему неохота, поэтому он лениво убивает свиней злыми птицами на телефоне, пока тот совсем не разряжается.  
Внезапно голос Лиама на весь терминал просит пассажиров не оставлять свои вещи без присмотра, и Луи настораживается.  
− Гарольд, − Лиама нет на стойках, когда он подходит, а Стайлз вскидывает кудрявую голову и улыбается. – Что-то случилось?  
− Нет? − Гарри оглядывается и неуверенно пожимает плечами. − Все нормально, Лу.  
Спрашивать, где Пейн, бесполезно − супервизор не отчитывается, куда он пошел, он всегда на связи, но Луи уже неоднократно ругали за звонки на служебный номер, поэтому он просто барабанит пальцами по стойке, пока Гарри не просит его отойти при появлении пассажира.  
− Завезти тебя домой сегодня или ты к нам?  
− Домой. Спасибо, − обрадованно соглашается Гарри. На улице холодно и снежно, и радость от такой погоды длится только пару дней. До Рождества снег вряд ли долежит, а на дорогах он размешивается в грязную кашу моментально, и Луи приходится переодеваться в порту, чтобы не испачкать форменные брюки, а это утомляет.  
Лиам хватает его за руку, и глаза у него такие, что у Луи будто сигнал тревоги включается.  
− Там Зейн. Тыква. Бежим!  
− Ты сменился?  
− Да! − кричит Лиам, и Луи срывается за ним.  
У Луи четыре младших сестры, и каким бы шустрым и внимательным не был он сам, уследить за убегающей от него Физзи, уговорить Лотти не спрыгивать с качелей на щебень и не дать расползтись в разные стороны близнецам одновременно ему никогда не удавалось; и сколько окровавленных коленок, ссаженных локтей и царапин он перевидал за свою жизнь − не сосчитать. Но даже если сложить все эти случаи, даже если припомнить все те разы, когда у мамы на работе он заглядывал через стекло в операционную − столько крови он не видел никогда.  
Зейн в ней весь, форменная рубашка мокрая от крови и изначально белый цвет ее можно определить только по воротнику и спине, даже на лице у него кровь, и Лиам кидается к нему сразу, расталкивая зевак и многочисленных сослуживцев Зейна.  
Луи стоит как вкопанный, потому что он никогда не видела Зейна в таком состоянии. Лиама перехватывают по дороге, не пускают ближе, а Зейн не откликается на его крики. Луи подходит ближе и видит, что кровь не его. Не Зейна.  
Шерсть Тыквы вся красная, и Зейн зажимает руками рану. Собака дышит тяжело и кашляет кровью, и Луи сам зажимает рот, чтобы не кричать. Неудивительно, что Зейн рыдает в истерике.  
− Что случилось?  
− Она среагировала на наркоту, а этот упырь ее ножом пырнул. Эсбешники таких пиздюлей получат, − охотно поясняет паренек в такой же форме, как у Зейна, кажется, его сменщик. Его собака сидит рядом на коротком поводке и в наморднике. − Малик, я думал, голыми руками его задушит.  
− Врача вызвали?  
− С ветконтроля должны прийти, уже звали, но тормозят что-то.  
Луи решительно проталкивается сквозь всех и садится рядом с Зейном. Тот не обращает на него внимания, а Тыква слабо бьет хвостом пару раз, учуяв знакомый запах, и скулит.  
− Зейн, убери руки. Зейн! − Луи толкает его в плечо, и тот вдруг закрывает лицо руками, пачкаясь кровью еще больше. В подсобном помещении слишком людно, жарко и душно, и псиной и кровью пахнет совершенно тошнотворно.  
Сквозь слипшуюся мокрую шерсть раны найти тяжело, но даже Луи насчитывает их не меньше трех − две на плече и одну, самую тревожную, на груди.  
− Лиам, убери их всех, − бросает он через плечо, осторожно пытаясь нащупать и сжать края раны. Тыква слабо взвизгивает и клацает зубами, но сил повернуть голову и укусить Луи у нее уже нет. На плече порезы не такие глубокие, но сильно кровоточат, и определить, не задеты ил какие-то артерии тяжело, Луи не специалист в анатомии собак.  
Если он что-то понимает, то шансов выжить у нее все меньше.  
− Где этот ебаный ветеринар?!  
На груди порез такой, что Луи случайно попадает пальцами в горячее влажное мясо, отдергивая руку моментально. Через рану со свистом выходит воздух, и это очень плохой признак. Ее бы закрыть чем-то, но под рукой нет ничего, от Зейна толку мало, а почти всех остальных Лиам тихо вытолкал, и остается только прижимать к окровавленному собачьему плечу форменную куртку Зейна, уже мокрую почти насквозь.  
− Мать твою, − Луи отталкивают в сторону, и он скалится, обернувшись. На пришедшем мужчине белая куртка и пропуск ветеринарной службы аэропорта, и, к счастью, хоть какой-то чемоданчик он принес с собой. − Твоя собака, парень?  
− Его, − Луи кивает на Зейна. Врач кидает на него один короткий взгляд и кивает, принимаясь за работу.  
− Держи ее крепче тогда.  
Держать Тыковку помогает Лиам, оттирая Луи в сторону. Она скулит, когда раны промывают перекисью, или чем там они это делают, и кашляет сильней, и Лиам вытирает ей морду от крови одной рукой, шмыгая носом, когда она обессиленно пытается эту руку лизнуть.  
− Зейн, − тихо зовет Луи, но Зейн, забившийся в угол, не отвечает. Луи не видел, чтобы взрослые люди так плакали, взахлеб, с рыданиями, как насмерть перепуганные дети, не думая даже остановиться. Парень с собакой, сменщик Малика, впрочем, остается с ними, и именно его Томлинсон просит принести воды.  
Он сам уже весь в крови, нечем даже лицо Зейну вытереть, но все равно пытается его обнять. Зейн отбивается сначала, но потом прекращает, падает лицом в плечо Луи послушно, и продолжает рыдать.  
− Зи, − тихо зовет Луи, сжимая в кулак волосы на его затылке. − Зейн.  
Он начинает опасаться, что Зейну самому нужно будет врача, но после нескольких глотков воды, влитых в него почти насильно, тот немного успокаивается, по крайней мере, вытирает лицо дрожащими ладонями, и перестает рыдать, всхлипывая, впрочем, регулярно.  
− Лу, она умрет? − спрашивает он тихо куда-то в ключицу друга, и Луи стискивает его плечо, кусая губы.  
По всему выходит, что она умрет.  
− Слышишь, парень, − окликает его ветеринар, и они оба скидываются. – Хватайте-ка собаку и везите в ближайшую лечебницу, вот адрес. Я там предупрежу. Может, вытянет, молодая.  
− Я закрою его смену, − кивает товарищ Зейна, принесший воду − Эштон? Энтон? − Езжайте.  
Тыкву Зейн с Лиамом несут вдвоем, хоть Луи и пытается помочь, но Зейн молча отталкивает его и пытается унести собаку сам. Она уже не шевелится, но все равно пытается лизнуть его в щеку, когда ее укладывают на заднее сиденье, головой к Зейну на колени.  
Луи даже не думает, сколько штрафов он соберет, разгоняясь по ночной дороге к указанному адресу.  
В клинике их ждут уже на пороге, и Тыкву сразу же уносят в операционную. Лиам уводит Зейна умываться, и они так долго торчат в туалете, что Луи идет за ними − в конце концов, он тоже весь в крови.  
− Зейн? Ли? − зовет он, не увидев их сразу, и Лиам высовывается из кабинки.  
− Его тошнит, − поясняет он. − Умойся, ты весь...  
Зейн, умытый, выглядит белым как смерть, невзирая на природный смуглый цвет кожи. В него удается влить стакан крепкого чая, а есть он отказывается, несмотря на то, что на тошноту больше не жалуется.  
− Когда Физзи так рыдала, ее тоже тошнило потом, − вспоминает Луи вслух. Зейн дергает плечом. Он сидит между ними на скамейке, и они не отпускают его ни на секунду, крепко держа с двух сторон в объятиях.  
− Как он нож пронес? Как? Я ее оттащить не успел даже.  
На это нечего сказать, и Луи знает, что каждый раз теперь, провожая их на смену, будет волноваться, что еще какой-нибудь наркоман сможет пронести нож на регистрацию и напасть на Лиама или Гарри, если ему не понравится место. Или на Зейна, если его собака унюхает запрещенные вещества.  
Если его собака выживет и сможет работать.  
Зейн кинолог, и его не переведут в безопасники в случае ее смерти. Вероятно, ему дадут другого щенка, которого надо будет растить, учить, тренировать и дрессировать. Вероятно, предложат расторгнуть контракт.  
В операционной через стенку решается вопрос не только жизни Тыквы, но и Зейна, и от этого Луи самого начинает мутить.

Их выгоняют после одиннадцати, хоть и говорят, что оперировать продолжают, но посетителям нельзя, и они, не сговариваясь особо, ночуют в машине, чтобы в случае чего быть рядом. Зейн вызывается сидеть спереди, Лиам остается бодрствовать с ним, а Луи сворачивается на заднем сиденье − ему утром надо быть в аэропорту и лететь, и никак не отменить уже, поэтому Лиам заставляет его лечь физически, отбирая свежекупленный стакан с кофе.  
Будят его утром. Лиам всовывает ему в руку свежий чай, поганый на вкус, но крепкий, и отводит его умыться в туалет клиники. Зейн выглядит еще хуже и непонятно как вообще держится на ногах, тем более, что новостей им толком не сообщают − прооперировали, ждут, шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
В аэропорт его пытаются не пропустить, несмотря на то, что он как мог, отмылся от крови и поменялся с Лиамом курткой и рубашкой. К счастью, в офисе есть сменный комплект формы и душ, поэтому на рейс он выходит, хоть и уставшим до крайности, но выглядящим довольно прилично. Ник морщится, правда, но не говорит ничего, видимо, в курсе новостей, и загоняет Луи на кухню.  
СМС от Лиама приходит без орфографических ошибок, сразу, как только Луи включает телефон.  
«Выжила».  
Зейн, когда Томлинсон возвращается домой, спит мертвым сном.

Луи прикрывает глаза, самоустранившись от суеты, а суеты разводится немало. Казалось бы, взрослые люди, все работают в аэропорту, но суматохи все равно столько, что ему, летающему чаще, чем ездящему на, скажем, поездах, смешно и скучно одновременно.  
− Лу, паспорт!  
− У Лиама, − отзывается он. Лиам собрал их паспорта еще утром. У него-то есть кляссер туриста, с кармашками для документов, денег и путеводителя. Хоть Луи и уверяет, что в Майами он был тысячу раз и сам куда лучше путеводителя, с Лиамом иногда просто бесполезно спорить. Даже о том, что в аэропорту нечего делать за час до открытия регистрации. Даже с учетом того, что Лиам сам больше года на ней отработал.  
− Он не может найти, − Зейн садится рядом с ним и вздыхает. Рейс у них не утренний даже, но Пейн поднимает всех на ноги в восемь, так что Зейн недобр.  
− Ну, пусть они ему воды купят, − лениво советует Луи.  
− Воды?  
− Он впадет в панику через пять...  
− Минут?  
− Четыре, − продолжает отсчет Луи, наблюдая за Лиамом и помогающим ему Гарри. − Три. Две...  
− Томмо! Паспорта у тебя?  
− Паника, − театральным шепотом сообщает Луи. Зейн хихикает.  
− Ли, ты их у всех собрал.  
Гарри делает большие глаза, поддавшись нервному настроению, царящему вокруг. Зейн закрывает лицо руками.  
− Иди сюда, − велит Луи, и Лиам подходит послушно, причитая. Сорвав с его плеча сумку, Луи находит четыре паспорта и протягивает их другу.  
− Может, я у себя оставлю? Ну, до регистрации там?  
− Ты их потеряешь, − заявляет Лиам и дает Зейну подзатыльник обиженно, когда тот не выдерживает и ржет в голос.  
− Как же я без тебя в командировки-то летаю, мамочка, − усмехается Луи. − Сядь, уймись, Ли, ты всех доводишь. Хазза, пошли кофе купим.  
Гарри радостно соглашается − он, в отличие от Лиама с Зейном, уже летал, и паникует только за компанию. Он привык к тому, что Лиам все делает правильно и его примеру нужно следовать, поэтому разрывается между привычкой и здравым смыслом.  
− А где Найл?! − слышит Луи, отходя, и ускоряется, схватив Гарри за запястье.  
− Лу, − нерешительно начинает Стайлз, когда они ждут свой кофе в очереди. Луи настаивает на том, что Лиаму нужно что-то без кофеина и сахара, иначе он сведет всех с ума еще в Англии, и никто никуда не полетит. − Я хотел... ну, спасибо, что позвали с собой.  
− Хаз, − Луи бросает попытки сплести косичку из палочек для размешивания сахара и поднимает удивленный взгляд. − Что?  
− Ну, я знаю, что вы... из-за Ника не хотите меня видеть, но мы давно же собирались, и...  
− Стайлз. Гарольд, − Луи берет его за плечи и встряхивает пару раз, для убедительности. − Ты не выспался или охуел? Ника я не хочу видеть, это да. Рядом с тобой тем более. Но ты тут ни при чем, хотя и явно опасный извращенец, если с ним... общаешься, фу, язык не поворачивается.  
Гарри улыбается несмело.  
− Мы хотели, чтобы ты поехал. И хорошо, что сложилось.  
Сложилось чудом, на самом деле. Луи приехал домой с воплем: «Дешевые билеты в Майами!», и как раз через два месяца у них подошли отпуска. Зейну пришлось поменяться и договориться с сестрой, чтобы она приехала смотреть за Тыквой − оставлять ее в питомнике он не хотел, тем более что они только начали снова работать полные смены после ее выздоровления. Гарри выдернули с собой чудом − у него подошел первый отпуск, и он даже не знал, что делать, то ли ехать домой, то ли тусоваться с Ником, но Ник остался работать, а Лиам позвал его, не задумываясь. И Гарри, и Найлу пришлось занимать денег − Найл только раздал долги, а Стайлз одолжил денег на поездку сестре, − но в итоге, все сложилось, на удивление, и даже дешевый хостел недалеко от пляжа, который Луи рекламировал, нашел им комнату на пятерых.  
− А, вот вы где! − Найл падает им на спины, обнимая за шеи. − Там Пейно паникует, это нормально?  
− Да, − отмахивается Луи. − Ты чего так долго?  
− Я проспал, − с гордостью отвечает Найл. − Но успел же! У меня отобрали паспорт.  
− Нормально, − кивает Гарри. − У меня тоже. Лу, а Ник не на нашем рейсе работает?  
− Если бы, − фыркает Луи, забирая готовый кофе. − Это мечта, Гарольд, загонять его за водой и томатным соком, но мне так еще ни разу не везло.  
Они утихомиривают Лиама общими усилиями и сидят в углу с кофе до начала регистрации. Вещей у них мало, впереди неделя в Майами и первый совместный отпуск.  
− Вы еще не надоели друг другу, и в отпуск вместе ехать? − спрашивает Гарри у Лиама на обеде, когда тот зовет его с ними, и Лиам удивленно вскидывается.  
− Нет. Нет, Хазза, конечно, нет.

На регистрации сидит смена Джези, и улыбчивая Пэт выписывает им места друг за другом, так, что Лиам летит с Зейном и Гарри, а Луи с Найлом, но где-то в середине полета, когда все дремлют после обеда, они встречаются взглядами, и Луи улыбается.  
Два с лишним года назад, когда они приехали в Лондон за мечтой, они не знали, что все сбудется. Не так, как хотели, и местами не то.  
Но сбылось.


End file.
